


Le chant des Ombres

by BetteBealsFan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetteBealsFan/pseuds/BetteBealsFan
Summary: Once Upon a Time Swanqueen AU ! Regina en grande avocate et Emma en assistante un peu spéciale. La blonde se trouve être une jeune femme un peu perturbée, capable de voir des êtres qui ont trépassés. Hallucination ou réalité ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Le chant des Ombres - Swanqueen [AU]
> 
> De retour avec une nouvelle histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des coms. Bonne lecture.
> 
> Merci à EvilChachouuu pour la relecture et correction ! Merci, merci, merci ! ! !

Avez vous déjà expérimenter l'au delà ? le ciel, l'enfer, l'autre monde peut importe son nom. Avez vous simplement vu ou entr'aperçu un être qui n'a rien à faire dans notre réalité ? Moi oui, j'en ai même croisé plusieurs. Et ça m'a valu le droit à des séjours dans de délicieux hôpitaux psychiatriques où la folie devenait finalement le quotidien. Mais je n'étais pas folle…

« Maman ?…

…

Maman… »

Oui, ma mère prenait son temps pour me répondre. Non pas que mes questions ne l'intéressaient pas mais elle cherchait le courage d'écouter mes délires.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Emma ?

Grand-mère m'a dit de te dire d'arrêter de fumer sinon tu la rejoindras plus vite que prévu »

Tout en pleurant je m'accrochais au bras de ma mère installée sur la terrasse de notre petite maison. Elle expira longuement en me fixant avant d'écraser sa cigarette.

« Tu sais que mamie est morte depuis plus de deux ans, hein ma chérie ?

Oui bien sûr.

Tu sais donc aussi qu'elle ne peut pas te parler si elle n'est plus là.

Pourtant elle le fait encore, et elle m'a dit aussi que…

S'il te plait. »

Cette formulation ne présageait rien de bon. Il ne s'agissait que d'une demande concise et poli dans n'importe quelle interaction mais pour ma mère c'était synonyme de 'tais-toi donc !'

Je baissais alors la tête, je savais qu'elle ne me croyais pas. Pourtant ma grand-mère venait me voir chaque soir, me racontait plein d'histoires passionnantes et chantait pour apaiser mon sommeil.

Ma mère est morte l'année suivante d'un cancer foudroyant. Je lui en ai voulu de ne pas m'avoir écouté. Elle n'était que ma mère adoptive mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle et Aaron avait été de bon parents jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent l'été de mes 5 ans.

Après sa mort je suis donc partie vivre avec mon père et lui ne se contentait pas de me faire taire quand je lui jurais avoir vu le fils de notre voisin au milieu de notre jardin.

« Il m'a dit que son papa avait été méchant avec lui et qu'il était mort par sa faute. Lançais-je avec l'aplomb d'une fillette de 9 ans. Et puis il m'a dit aussi qu'il reviendrait me voir parce qu'il m'aimait bien.

Ce n'est pas possible ! S'étouffa mon père.

Si, si. Même qu'il m'a montré la photo de sa maman toute abimée par l'eau, il pleurait.

Tu te rends compte des inepties que tu sors, Emma ? Me répondit-il en s'approchant de moi.

C'est quoi des napsis papa ? »

Je le revois secouant la tête et me toisant. Il me prenait pour une folle lui aussi, je le sais maintenant. À l'époque il me racontait que le nouveau foyer dans lequel j'allais vivre me permettrait de ne plus voir ce genre de « fantômes ». Alors je m'exécutais sans broncher, à moi aussi ils me faisaient peur.

Au début, mon père me rendait visite quasiment tous les jours, puis 3 fois par semaines, pui fois par mois. Il trouva ensuite une palanquée d'excuses qu'à l'époque je croyais volontiers pour ne pas me sentir trop abandonnée. Un jour, il ne vint plus. Mon état ne s'améliorant pas il avait baissé les bras et refait sa vie.

Cependant, après 3 années de traitements en tout genre, je devins une petite fille modèle. Ils avaient enfin trouvé le médicament miracle qui faisait disparaitre mes « amis imaginaires » comme les appelaient les infirmières qui s'occupaient de moi. Je ne cherchais pas à connaitre les tenants et les aboutissants de ce traitement, j'étais simplement heureuse d'être enfin comme tout le monde et surtout de pouvoir sortir de cette endroit sordide. Mon père ne répondit à aucun appels des médecins, il avait littéralement disparu.

Je fus donc placée en foyer puis dans une nouvelle famille d'accueil jusqu'à ma majorité. Je travaillais bien à l'école, avais quelques camarades avec qui je m'entendais bien et aimais travailler en tant que bénévole dans un centre hospitalier. En bref, aucune ombre au tableau jusqu'à ce jour de décembre.

Je venais d'emménager dans ce nouveau chez moi, c'était la première fois que j'habitais seule. Mon appartement n'était pas grand mais je l'aimais déjà avec sa petite cuisine donnant sur un petit salon avec de petites fenêtres… Une chambre à part, une salle de bain, des toilettes ; tout ce qu'il me fallait pour débuter une vie d'adulte sur de bonnes bases. Il me fallut quelques mois pour décrocher un entretien d'embauche dans un cabinet d'avocat. J'ai toujours été fascinée par les séries sur les avocats et leurs bureaux avec de magnifiques baies vitrées donnant sur une ville bondée et en ébullitions.

Ce matin là, je me maudissais de ne pas encore avoir déballé tous mes cartons. Je fouillais, je cherchais, je déchirais tout ce qui pouvait potentiellement cacher mon précieux. Oui « mon précieux ». Rien à voir avec un certain film à gros budget ni avec sa représentation d'une gargouille naine en décomposition (je l'avoue Golum m'a toujours fait peur). Ce que j'appelais ainsi était pourtant tout aussi important que ce stupide anneau ; ma boite de médicament. Elle contenait mes ordonnances et les cachets indispensables à ma vie sociale et professionnelle.

Je la cherchais partout sans succès, je ne comprenais pas comment dans l'excitation du déménagement j'avais pu perdre de vu l'essentiel. Je me retournais vers la porte d'entrée, il fallait que je parte si je voulais être à l'heure à mon rendez-vous. Je portais une main tremblante à mes lèvres puis décidais de partir malgré tout. Ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis l'été de mes 14 ans en vacances avec mes parents adoptifs sur un camping du sud de la France. Le pire séjour de ma vie…

Ma veste, mon écharpe et mon sac sous le bras je refermais la porte avec maladresse, la peur me tordait le ventre. Le trajet en bus se déroula sans accros, de même pour traversée d'une grande avenue et rien à signaler dans l'ascenseur qui me menait au 30ème étages d'une tour comme je l'avais rêvé, je soufflais un peu. Les portes en métal s'ouvrirent sur un long couloir jonchés de bureaux et alors que j'avançais vers la standardiste ou secrétaire… ou assistante que sais-je, mes yeux se fixèrent sur une femme brune, tailleur-jupe et talon aiguille. Elle posa le regard sur moi, inclina la tête en guise de bonjour puis continua sa route. J'étais littéralement soufflée par sa prestance et sa beauté, en tout cas assez pour ne pas entendre la secrétaire qui tentait vainement d'attirer mon attention.

« Madame ? grogna-t-elle une dernière fois agacée.

O-oui pardon… Je, j'aimerais… j'ai rendez-vous avec euh… »

Alors que je balbutiais encore en cherchant le nom de mon interlocuteur à venir, la jeune femme laissa reposer son menton sur son poing pour mieux me fixer sans trop se fatiguer. Elle avait bien comprit qu'il lui faudrait être patiente. Je fermais les yeux, inspirais puis expirais longuement avant de continuer :

« Pardon… J'ai un entretien avec Madame Mills.

Bien ! Et vous êtes ? souffla-t-elle soudainement soulagée.

Emma Swan.

Swan… Swan… »

Alors qu'elle parcourait l'agenda visiblement surbooké de l'avocate, je contemplais mon environnement. Quelques plantes vertes, une partie que je devinais être une salle d'attente et des murs bruns, rien de très palpitant pour les yeux en tout cas. Je repérais aussitôt la machine à café, indispensable à une Emma productive puis me reconcentrais sur la grande rousse qui s'adressait de nouveau à moi.

« Mademoiselle Emma Swan ! Vous êtes pile à l'heure. je vous prie d'attendre là, je vais prévenir Madame Mills. Me dit-elle en pointant la salle d'attente du doigt.

Merci. »

Je lui souris en me dirigeant donc vers mon saint graal. La cafetière malheureusement vide, je décidais de m'assoir sagement en attendant mon hypothétique future employeur. Elle ne se fit pas attendre ; mon regard se perdait dans le paysage terne d'un tableau accroché au dessus de moi quand j'entendis un raclement de gorge puis une voix grave et sensuelle :

« Mademoiselle Swan. Veuillez me suivre. »

Je ne répondis pas, la mienne s'était encore enfuit. La femme qui m'intimait de la suivre était celle que j'avais croisé en sortant de l'ascenseur et son charisme me clouait sur ma chaise. C'est avec des jambes tremblantes que je me levais tout de même, il fallait que je me bouge un peu si je souhaitais avoir une chance de décrocher ce poste. Je me doutais qu'elle ne cherchait pas une plante verte à ajouter à la collection du couloir.

Je la suivais dans ses quartiers, elle me serra la main une fois passé la porte et prit place derrière un grand bureau. Le genre de ceux que l'on regarde en se demandant comment il avait pu franchir la porte ou même la fenêtre. Mon regard se fixe sur la charmante femme qui révisait rapidement mon cv. Cela me laissa le temps de la détailler discrètement. Ses doigts étaient parfaitement manucurés, elle portait des bijoux qui allaient de pair avec le reste de son tailleur mais ce qui retint le plus mon attention était ses cheveux… sa coiffure impeccable me laissa songeuse, elle était de celle qu'on ne croise que dans les magasines photoshopés. Je ne pensais pas que l'on puisse être belle à ce point.

Soudain je sursautais, j'entendis qu'on fredonnais une chanson non loin de moi. Je connaissais cet air. Mes yeux trouvèrent alors un homme assis sur une chaise dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Je n'arrivais pas à le distinguer correctement et j'étais étonnée de ne pas avoir détecté sa présence plus tôt...


	2. Le chant des Ombres - Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mes yeux trouvèrent alors un homme assis sur une chaise dans le coin le plus sombre de la
> 
> pièce. Je n'arrivais pas à le distinguer correctement et j'étais étonnée de ne pas avoir détecté sa
> 
> présence plus tôt...

« Bonjour ! » Lui lançais-je pour me rattraper.

Inutile de vous décrire le regard que posa l'avocate sur moi. Elle fronça les sourcils avant d'oser un sourire confus et un peu inquiet. Je comprenais donc que mon cauchemar reprenait vie.

« Pardon Madame Mills, je suis un peu nerveuse. »

Elle me contempla encore un moment avant de laisser couler. Elle posa le dossier devant elle puis prit un ton sévère :

« Vous avez déjà travaillé dans ce genre de cabinet ?

\- Non… À vrai dire je sors du cursus scolaire mais je connais les lois, les attentes des tribunaux…

\- Ce n'est pas le plus important Mademoiselle Swan. Me coupa-t-elle

\- Non bien sûr il faut savoir être aimable et disponible… »

Nerveuse je pourrais sortir tout un tas d'inepties sans nom pendant des heures si personne ne me coupait… (vous remarquerez que j'ai fini par apprendre la signification du mot complexe que mon père me lança à l'époque…). Pour mon bien et le sien, elle me coupa donc :

« Le plus important, si vous me permettez de finir, c'est le secret. »

Je la regardais se lever de son bureau et en faire le tour pour s'asseoir dessus juste en face de moi. Malgré son regard hautain, je ne la trouvais pas condescendante, juste autoritaire et ça me plaisait. Je n'étais pas la seule à la fixer. Cette silhouette aussi, elle sortit de la pénombre pour se rapprocher, elle ne chantait plus. Je concentrais toutes mes forces à ne pas bouger ni trop la regarder, j'avais bien compris qu'il s'agissait d'une hallucination.

« En tant qu'avocate je suis tenue au secret professionnel. Continua-t-elle sereinement. Et ce que j'attends d'une assistante c'est la même chose. Vous serez amenée à voir et à entendre certaines histoires que vous devrez garder pour vous quoi qu'il en coûte. »

Je hochais la tête, cette mission me paraissait évidente mais elle me raconta les déboires de son ancien assistant qui avait vendu à la presse la croustillante histoire d'une star et de son divorce. Elle tenait également à me préciser que cet imprudent errait maintenant dans les rues à la recherche d'un job qu'il ne trouverait jamais.

Elle ne souriait pas, ne semblait pas s'en réjouir outre mesure. Elle m'avertissait simplement du sort qui m'attendait si je me risquais à trahir ce serment. J'acquiesçais de nouveau en me perdant dans ses magnifiques yeux marrons.

«Elle est hypnotisante n'est-ce pas ? »

Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là… Le fantôme me parlait, je gardais mon regard fixé sur elle. Madame Mills me parlait encore mais je ne parvenais plus à distinguer un mot. Quand elle sortit de la pièce, je me tournais vers mon ami imaginaire.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Non après tout je ne veux pas savoir ce que mon cerveau va encore inventer. Partez c'est tout.

\- Inventer ? Vous pensez que je n'existe pas ?

\- Évidemment, je suis la seule à vous voir.

\- Cela ne prouve rien, certains ont cette faculté et d'autres non. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué. »

Je poussais un long et lourd soupir tout en me préparant à parler avec mon imagination.

« Certains sont fous et d'autres non…

\- Pfff, qui n'est pas fou de nos jours. Me répond-il en passant derrière le bureau. Enfin… de vos jours devrais-je dire.

\- Vous êtes quoi exactement ? »

Il tenta de prendre une photo posée sur le bureau, sans succès. Je vis sa main passer au travers avec un certain effroi.

« Je suis ce qu'on appelle une Ombre.

\- Moi j'aurais dit un fantôme, non ?

\- Ah vous croyez aux fantômes vous ? » Me rétorqua l'être posté devant moi et s'amusant à passer au travers d'objets.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Non, je n'y ai moi-même jamais cru, c'est bon pour les aliénés. »

Si je n'avais pas été au milieu d'un entretien, je serai partie appeler mes anciens médecins pour qu'ils me réinternent sur-le-champs… D'ailleurs, où était partie cette avocate ? Je laissais tomber ma tête entre mes mains, fermant les yeux un instant pour les rouvrir et me rendre compte que l'homme était toujours là. Je me résignais, autant s'occuper en attendant le retour de la propriétaire des lieux :

« Qu'est-ce qu'une Ombre alors ?

\- Nous sommes nombreux, coincés dans ce que l'on pourrait appeler une réalité parallèle et sommes liés à une personne qui a compté au moment de notre mort. Me lâcha-t-il sans broncher. Pour moi c'est ma femme…

\- Vous êtes le mari de Madame Mills ?

\- Était, oui.

\- Et depuis vous la suivez partout sans qu'elle ne puisse vous voir ? Non je délire… »

Réalisant enfin que je rentrais bien trop dans le jeu de ma conscience et de mon imaginaire, je me levais pour reprendre mes esprits. Je murmurais un « je suis complètement dingue… » et c'est là que je l'entendis rire dans mon dos. Je me retournais pour lui jeter un regard noir mais je m'aperçus qu'il ne se moquait pas de mon sort. Il regardait simplement une autre photo posée à côté de la première.

« Elle a gardé une photo de Dex, alors ça…

\- Quoi ?

\- Regardez ça. Me demanda-t-il en me faisant signe de faire le tour du bureau. Lors de notre troisième anniversaire de mariage je lui ai offert un chiot. Elle n'en a jamais voulu, elle s'en occupait à peine, me reprochait tous les jours de trouver des poils sur ses beaux meubles et de devoir le sortir constamment.

\- Quelle adorable femme… Répondis-je avec ironie

\- C'en est une. » répliqua-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière moi pour être sûre que l'avocate ne revenait pas puis fit le tour du bureau pour admirer la photo dont me parlait mon nouvel ami. C'était un magnifique berger Allemand, la langue pendante et l'air un peu idiot.

« Dex était un bon chien mais elle ne cessait de s'en plaindre. On lui a découvert une tumeur au cerveau quelques temps après son adoption et nous avons dû le faire piquer. M'expliquait-il avec tristesse.

\- J'en suis désolée… Vous ne l'avez pas retrouvé au paradis ? Plaisantais-je en me rappelant constamment que ce tout ceci n'était que le fruit de mon imagination.

\- Ah Ah… Je suis une Ombre, pas un fantôme. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Les humains imaginent la mort d'une façon douce et rassurante mais la suite de la vie n'a rien à voir avec l'idée que l'on s'en fait. »

Je demeurais silencieuse un moment. Il contemplait encore la photo de ce chien et malgré mon manque de respect évident il continua :

« Elle n'a pas pleuré, elle ne semblait pas touchée et pourtant elle conserve encore cette photo sur son bureau après tant d'années. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que Madame Mills passait déjà la porte de son bureau, concentrée sur un document. Je reprenais place sans bruit. Elle leva les yeux sur moi puis sur la photo renversée. Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir touchée mais elle n'était plus à sa place et cela avait tout de suite attiré son attention. Morte de honte, je me tassais sur ma chaise en attendant la sentence. À ma grande surprise elle se contenta de la remettre en place en souriant.

« Vous aimez les animaux Mademoiselle Swan ?

\- Je n'en ai jamais eu. Répondis-je aussitôt.

\- C'est aussi bien comme ça. Mon chien Dex est mort il y a bien longtemps et me manque toujours autant. » Me confia-t-elle

Abasourdie, je me repassais la discussion avec ce fantôme, pardon, avec cette Ombre en me demandant comment mon esprit torturé avait pu deviner le prénom d'un animal mort depuis des années. Je hochais simplement la tête, histoire que mon mutisme ne passe pas pour du désintérêt puis elle tendit la main vers moi.

« Si vous êtes libre dès la semaine prochaine, je serai ravie de faire de vous mon assistante Mademoiselle Swan.

\- Merci Madame Mills, je ne vous décevrais pas. » Répondis-je avec le peu d'aplomb qui me restait.

Nous nous mîmes d'accord sur les modalités de mon embauche et je pris le chemin du retour. Il fallait absolument que je retrouve ces maudits cachets. Je décidais de tracer ma route et d'éviter les transports en commun aux heures de pointe. J'étais tellement fière d'avoir décroché un premier emploi si facilement que j'avais hâte d'en parler avec ma mère adoptive. Elle m'avait toujours soutenu et encouragé, je lui devais mon succès. Tout en marchant, je sortis mon portable de la poche mais avant même d'appuyer sur 'appeler' j'entendis encore cette voix. Je me focalisais subitement sur ma route en espérant qu'elle se taise, malheureusement pour moi, rien n'y fit.

« Vous me fuyez Emma ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- S'il vous plaît… laissez-moi… Chuchotais-je en accélérant le pas.

\- Je ne peux pas, vous êtes ma seule chance de sauver Regina…

\- De sauver qui ?

\- Regina Mills, la femme pour qui vous allez travailler d'ici quelques jours.

\- Laissez-moi en paix ! » M'exclamais-je en me retournant dans un sursaut de colère.

Je tombais nez à nez avec une femme qui, visiblement apeurée par mon comportement, agrippait son sac comme si j'allais lui arracher les yeux. Je m'excusais maladroitement en reprenant ma route.

« Aidez-moi et je vous laisserai tranquille, c'est promis. » Reprit l'homme qui me barrait soudainement la route et que j'étais seule à voir.

Je fis semblant de ne pas l'entendre pendant plusieurs kilomètres, finissant par m'habituer à passer au travers d'un corps éthéré.

« Je peux vous prouver que vous ne délirez pas… Renseignez-vous ! Je m'appelle Robin de Locksley et je suis mort à 37 ans des suites d'un AVC. Ma femme m'a tenu la main alors que je sombrais dans le coma et je sais qu'elle est restée à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin. On vivait à deux pas de son cabinet et… Et je… »

Il ne savait plus que dire pour attirer mon attention et je l'avoue, je le pris en pitié. Je sortis alors mon téléphone pour le porter à mon oreille, ainsi je ne passerais pas pour plus folle que je ne l'étais.

« Et comment voulez-vous que je me renseigne sur tant de détails, après tout en ai-je vraiment envie ? J'ai dû me faire à l'idée d'être malade, de devoir prendre un traitement à vie pour éviter ce genre de situation et soudainement il faudrait que j'accepte le fait que tout soit réel ?

\- Dex ! S'exclama-t-il, me faisant sursauter. Elle vous a donné son nom en remettant le cadre en place non ?

\- Comment… ? Peut-être. Balbutiais-je, comme prise sur le fait. Et alors ! Votre chien à le nom de milliers d'autres dans le monde, c'est une coïncidence. »

Il me fixait avec un sourire aux lèvres, je ne croyais pas moi-même à mon argument et il ne passa pas à côté.

« Il s'appellerait Dex, pas Rex non plus. » Finit-il par répondre légèrement vexé.

Fantôme, Ombre, ou hallucination je commençais à le trouver sympathique et trouvais presque dommage de devoir le faire disparaître à coup de traitement.

« Vous êtes parti depuis combien de temps ? Lui demandais-je plus calmement, autant faire la conversation le reste du trajet.

\- Depuis 3 ans.

\- Ah vous voyez ! Votre soi-disant femme a ce cabinet depuis plus de 6 ans et il s'est toujours

appelé Mills&Preston ! »

Il posa de nouveau son regard sur moi, je ne sus jamais ce qu'il reflétait vraiment. Je détectais un mélange d'ironie, de tristesse et de découragement… Évidemment je trouvais la réponse toute seule :

« Elle a toujours gardé son nom de jeune fille, c'est ça ? »

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et je le trouvais soudainement bien silencieux. Nous marchâmes plusieurs minutes sans discuter, je décidais alors de ranger mon téléphone.

« Je vous laisse vérifier tout ça et j'espère que vous me laisserais une chance de vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai tant besoin de vous. » Soupira-t-il simplement.

Je le vis lentement se dissoudre dans l'air et eut bien du mal à continuer ma route sans rester contempler cet étrange phénomène.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je le trouvais soudainement bien silencieux. Nous
> 
> marchâmes plusieurs minutes sans discuter, je décidais alors de ranger mon téléphone.
> 
> « Je vous laisse vérifier tout ça et j'espère que vous me laisserais une chance de vous expliquer
> 
> pourquoi j'ai tant besoin de vous. » Soupira-t-il simplement.
> 
> Je le vis lentement se dissoudre dans l'air et eut bien du mal à continuer ma route sans rester
> 
> contempler cet étrange phénomène.

Je me réveillais après une bonne nuit de sommeil. J'étais heureuse d'avoir retrouvé mon traitement et surtout, depuis une semaine, de ne pas avoir été dérangée par ces apparitions.

C'était le grand jour, je commençais mon nouveau poste chez Mills&Preston et c'est avec une bonne tasse de café que je prenais place derrière mon propre bureau dans une pièce mitoyenne à celle de ma boss. D'ici je pouvais la voir s'affairer sur son ordinateur et j'allumais le mien en souriant, je me sentais enfin adulte et responsable.

Cette première journée fila aussi rapidement que la semaine qui suivit, il m'avait fallu un certain temps pour m'acclimater et prendre un rythme de travail satisfaisant. Regina Mills était une sacrée avocate, j'avais pu assister à une audience et son talent était indéniable. Elle défendait ses clients avec force et conviction, la passion dans son travail était inspirante pour moi. Je n'étais surtout pas insensible à son charme et plus les jours passaient plus elle hantait mes nuits, j'en venais même à rougir bêtement quand elle s'adressait à moi. Un soir que l'on veillait tard au bureau, elle m'appela via l'intercom :

« Mademoiselle Swan ? M'interpella-t-elle de sa voix grave et sensuelle… Je pourrais l'écouter toute la journée. Souhaitez-vous manger un morceau en ma compagnie pendant que l'on boucle le dossier Julio ?

\- Bien sûr. Répondis-je en pressant le bouton de retour. Je vais chercher quelque chose à nous mettre sous la dent. »

Avec un sourire béat, je posais un plateau-repas devant elle quelques minutes après. Elle me fit signe de m'asseoir en face d'elle et déballa son dîner.

« Merci de m'assister si tard Emma, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous. »

Elle m'observa rougir à son compliment puis se concentra sur sa nourriture. Chaque fois qu'elle prononçait mon prénom une chaleur m'envahissait.

« Je vous mets mal à l'aise ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton presque professionnel.

\- N-non, pas du tout. Balbutiais-je en baissant moi aussi la tête dans mon plat.

\- J'ai l'impression que quand je prononce votre prénom vous rougissez instantanément, Em-ma. » Me répondit-elle en accentuant le « m » au milieu de celui-ci.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, mes joues étaient en feu et mon cerveau se mit en grève. Je levais le regard sur elle et fus frappée par la profondeur du sien. Est-ce qu'elle me draguait ? Ou était-elle simplement en train de se jouer de moi ? Confuse, j'esquissais un faible sourire.

« J'avoue être un peu troublée… Continuais-je dans ma confidence.

\- Par moi ?

\- Oui… » Dis-je sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

Elle me fixa d'une manière si intense, j'eus l'impression de flamber. Elle allait me répondre mais étais-je prête à l'entendre ? La sonnerie de son téléphone coupa court à mon casse-tête. J'étais soulagée et déçue à la fois. Elle décrochait nonchalamment le combiné et si j'avais été paranoïaque j'aurais juré avoir détecté un sourire sur ces appétissantes lèvres.

Des fourmis dans les jambes, je me levais alors pour jeter le reste de mon dîner et m'immobilisais pour contempler le trafic de nuit par l'immense baie vitrée. Son attention n'étant plus sur moi, je me détendais un peu.

Après tout j'étais jeune… Majeure certes, mais jeune et puis cette femme avait été mariée plusieurs années avec un homme, je devais calmer mes ardeurs et mon délire. J'avais eu mon lot de déceptions à cause de femmes hétéros qui ne mesuraient pas la portée de leur charme. Je l'écoutais répondre à son interlocuteur avec véhémence, cette fougue mêlée de contrôle et de charisme me faisait tourner la tête, il fallait que je rentre chez moi dormir, me morfondre, rêver d'elle… Allez ! Je prenais mon courage à deux mains mais au moment où je me retournais pour m'enfuir, je heurtais un corps. Je n'avais pas entendu qu'elle avait mis fin à sa discussion et qu'elle se tenait derrière moi.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'enquit-elle visiblement inquiète.

Tout en cherchant ma langue, je haussais les épaules et balbutiais quelques syllabes. Je devais être au top de ma performance quand je décidais de laisser tomber mon visage dans mes mains.

« Je suis simplement fatiguée. » Répondis-je en soupirant.

Elle posa une main sur mon épaule, sa proximité me dérangeait. Je la vis sourire à mon drôle de comportement puis s'éloigner de quelques pas.

« Rentrez chez vous Mademoiselle Swan. Vous ne pourrez pas m'aider si vous ne tenez pas

debout. »

J'étais estomaquée par son brusque changement de ton. Je voulais m'excuser et lui parler de ce qui me rongeait mais je décidais plutôt de partir en la remerciant.

Après m'être insultée tout le long de la route du retour. J'arrivais enfin chez moi, exaspérée et épuisée. Je me suis mise en tête d'en apprendre plus sur ma patronne, autant par curiosité que par nécessité. Il me fallait comprendre qui elle était pour savoir comment me placer en face d'elle. Je tapais donc son nom et prénom sur ce célèbre moteur de recherche, fouillais les liens qui retraçaient son parcours d'avocate et consultais la page qui expliquait la création de son cabinet. Même sur les photos elle semblait irrésistible… Bref, je me concentrais rapidement sur un article ventant les mérites de Mills&Preston ainsi que les qualités indiscutables de la co-associée Regina Mills. Le journaliste devait être un sacré fan ou être tombé autant sous son charme que moi car il ne tarissait pas d'éloges. Je me demandais même s'il n'en était pas tombé amoureux. Par curiosité, encore une fois, je fis défiler la page pour découvrir le nom de l'auteur et resta plantée sur ma chaise un moment : Robin de Locksley. Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là… Je me penchais donc sur lui cette fois-ci et sur son histoire avec Madame Mills. Il avait été un journaliste réputé alors sa vie était bien plus détaillée sur le net que celle de son ex-femme. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un gala de charité à Paris et ne s'étaient plus quittés. Je fis une rapide recherche pour trouver la date de leur engagement et découvris que leur mariage avait tout de même duré dix ans. En revanche, je n'avais trouvé nulle part l'âge exacte de ma patronne… Je l'imaginais plus jeune que lui, peut-être 34 ou 35 ans.

Au fil de ma recherche, j'en venais aux articles des confrères de M. Locksley. Tous peinés d'avoir perdu un collègue et ami (et je les cite) « si bienveillant ». Je cherchais ensuite les raisons de sa mort, histoire de recouper avec ce que l'Ombre m'avait confié.

Bizarrement je ne trouvais pas grand-chose à part quelques spéculations qui me laissaient pantoises. Notamment un lien s'intitulant « La vérité sur la mort du journaliste du TruthTime ! ». Mais en cliquant dessus je fus redirigée par cette fameuse et agaçante erreur 404. Je tapais alors des mots clefs en espérant en apprendre plus mais rien n'y fit. Je décidais alors d'aller me coucher afin de retrouver des forces pour affronter la journée du lendemain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bizarrement je ne trouvais pas grand-chose à part quelques spéculations qui me laissaient pantoises. Notamment un lien s'intitulant « La vérité sur la mort du journaliste du TruthTime ! ». Mais en cliquant dessus je fus redirigée par cette fameuse et agaçante erreur 404. Je tapais alors des mots clefs en espérant en apprendre plus mais rien n'y fit. Je décidais alors d'aller me coucher afin de retrouver des forces pour affronter la journée du lendemain.

Je me retrouvais encore dans cette situation. Elle me barre le passage et se presse contre moi. Elle dégage une chaleur si enveloppante, je n'ose plus bouger. Une de ses mains se pose alors sur mon visage pour amener mes lèvres aux siennes et là… Je ne pourrais pas décrire l'émotion qui m'envahit, j'ai l'impression d'imploser, la sensation que le désir que je ressens pour elle me consume et qu'elle s'en nourrit. Elle m'embrasse comme je n'ai jamais été embrassée avant et me piège entre son corps et la porte de son bureau. Alors que je commence à laisser balader mes mains elle m'en empêche. Je suis totalement à sa merci et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que j'adore ça. À chaque fois, et je ne comprends pas comment, je me retrouve quasiment nue en une seconde, ses doigts laissent enfin mes mains libres pour se poser de chaque côté de ma taille et ramener mon bassin vers le sien. Ce geste est tellement autoritaire et sauvage que je finis par gémir et ne plus me défendre. Je suis à elle et elle le sait, elle s'écarte un peu de ma bouche et me sourit. Elle prend ensuite la direction de mon oreille et me murmure des mots que je ne comprends pas, je crois que c'est de l'espagnol mais peu importe. Elle dépose ensuite des baisers fiévreux dans mon cou et mes gémissements reprennent de plus belle, je n'entends plus que ça…

« Swan ? »

Ma tête se met à tourner, la scène se transforme en fumée et se dissipe devant moi. J'essaie de la retenir mais rien à faire, elle s'éloigne, rit puis disparaît…

« Swan ! » crie une voix qui m'est familière.

Je me réveillais en grognant. Qui avait osé me réveiller au milieu de mon fantasme ? J'ouvris les yeux et découvris un visage agacé juste au-dessus du mien. Alors que je sursautais, ma meilleure amie se mit à rire.

« Tu as vraiment une tête à faire peur Emma. Me dit-elle en se calmant. Tu t'es couchée tard ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? En même temps vu les bruits que tu faisais dans ton sommeil je ne sais pas si tu en as besoin. »

Ruby avait la manie de débiter toutes ses pensées et réfléchir après. Elle continua un moment avant que je ne puisse en placer une.

« Ruby, stop s'il te plaît ! L'interrompais-je en levant une main vers elle. Je ne suis même pas encore totalement réveillée que tu me harcèles déjà.

\- Eh ! C'est toi qui m'as donné les clefs de ton nouvel appart, tu savais à quoi t'attendre. » Répondit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Visiblement non… Je me levais avec peine et remarquais qu'il ne me restait pas beaucoup de temps avant d'aller travailler.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici d'ailleurs ? Tu ne travaillais pas hier soir ? » lui demandais-je en baillant.

Ruby était l'une des barmaids les plus convoitées d'un bar de nuit du centre. Elle plaisait autant aux hommes qu'aux femmes et elle se laissait souvent tenter par des nuits sans lendemain. Elle était aussi et surtout la seule parmi mes ami(e)s à être au courant de mon passé psychiatrique.

« Je suis venue t'annoncer une grande nouvelle ! Me répondit-elle en sautillant comme un jeune chien fou. Devine, devine ! »

Dans un flou artistique, je la sondais patiemment mais n'étant pas capable de réfléchir je ne fis que semblant.

« Je ne sais pas… Je suppose que…

« Eddy vient vivre chez moi ! » Me coupa-t-elle avant même que l'idée ne me traverse l'esprit.

Elle souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et à vrai dire, je n'osais pas lui livrer le fond de ma pensée.

« Tu sais que tu es censée attendre que je te soumette une proposition avant de me donner la bonne réponse ? »

Je préférais ironiser en préparant mon café plutôt que d'argumenter de si bon matin.

« Tu as l'air contrariée Emma, jalouse ?

\- D'un homme qui préfère passer ses journées à la salle d'arcade ou à fumer des joints sur le parking de son boulot plutôt que prendre sa vie en main ? Non pas spécialement.

\- Du fait que je ne serais plus disponible… »

Il était vrai qu'à une époque, Ruby et moi avions… Comment appeler ça… un arrangement quant à nos besoins sexuels. Mais cette époque me semblait déjà loin.

« Non. soupirais-je en évitant son regard.

\- Oh toi… Tu ne me dis pas tout. Tu as l'attitude d'une personne qui est fatiguée de penser à une autre… Ça expliquerait aussi tes gémissements incessants pendant ton sommeil…

\- Juste trop de boulot.

\- C'est ça oui… À d'autres ! Allez racontes. Je suis sûre que tu as des nouvelles croustillantes.»

Je savais que je ne passerais pas au travers, je savais qu'elle voudrait savoir et ne me lâcherait pas le temps que je ne lui aurais pas craché le morceau. Une fois autour de la table et devant une tasse de café, je cédais et lui racontais tout ce qui m'était arrivé depuis mon emménagement et mon nouvel emploi à Mills&Preston. Plus mon histoire touchait à sa fin et plus son sourire était grand et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Quand j'eus fini, elle ponctua :

« Tu es amoureuse.

\- Quoi ? Non, j'ai juste un coup de cœur pour ma patronne ça arrive à des tas d'autres gens.

\- Tu es amoureuse.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit ça.

\- Tu en es raide dingue ! continua-t-elle avec un air plus que ravi.

\- Et ça ce n'est qu'un synonyme…

\- Enfin ! Emma Swan amoureuse d'un autre être humain. »

Je fronçais les sourcils en la toisant.

« Tu me prenais pour un robot ?

\- Mais non, ne sois pas bête. Mais je veux la rencontrer, il faut vraiment que tu me la présentes !

\- Et je dis quoi ? « Bonjour Madame Mills, je vous présente ma meilleure amie qui agit comme un chiot excité par un nonos depuis que je lui ai parlé de vous. »

\- Hmmm… tu l'appelles Madame Mills…

\- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu ? rétorquais-je déjà épuisée de ma journée à peine commencée.

Et oui je l'appelle par son nom de famille, comment veux-tu que je l'appelle ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondait-elle en se levant de sa chaise. Ma beauté, mon amour, mon chaton… Maîtresse ? » Finit-elle en riant.

C'en était trop, je me levais pour donner une leçon à cette insolente. Je l'empoignais soudainement pour la jeter sur le canapé et la maintenir sur le dos. Elle riait encore et malgré les meilleures tortures que l'on apprend qu'en maternelle, elle ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Je me retenais moi-même de partager son fou rire.

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse, c'est une veuve, hétéro, indépendante et forte. Elle ne me regarde pas du tout de cette façon.

\- Mouais, fais-toi autant d'illusion que tu veux Swan. Arrivait-elle enfin à articuler. Moi je suis sûre que cette histoire promet de belles péripéties et je ne veux pas en manquer une miette !

\- Pour ta peine je ne te dirais rien du tout.

\- Donc il y aura bien quelque chose à en dire, tu l'avoues.

\- Oui, enfin non… Raaaa, tu m'embrouilles. » Clamais-je en resserrant mes mains autour de ses poignets.

C'est alors que son regard devint charmeur et son sourire carnassier.

« On se fait une tournée d'adieux ? Me demanda-t-elle l'œil lubrique.

\- Et ton Eddy ?

\- Il faut toujours terminer ce que l'on a commencé.

\- Et bien justement, je t'annonce que cette discussion est terminée. Concluais-je en me dégageant d'elle pour descendre du canapé.

\- Tu vois, à une époque tu ne te serais jamais refusée à moi… »

Je fis semblant de ne rien entendre en m'enfermant dans la salle de bain. Je m'appuyais quelques instants contre la porte…

« Tu es amoureuse Swan ! » Lança-t-elle à l'autre bout de l'appartement avant d'en sortir.

Je ricanais de sa nouvelle lubie en m'avançant vers la douche. Au moins j'étais bel et bien réveillée.

J'arrivais au bureau le café de Mme Mills dans la main tout en tapotant sur mon téléphone quand je fus percuté par un collègue. Il s'excusa rapidement et alors que je levais enfin les yeux vers mon environnement, je constatais la nervosité de chacun. Le cabinet dégageait une ambiance sereine et professionnelle d'habitude, là on aurait pu croire qu'un loup avait été lâché dans la bergerie. Je m'avançais vers la source du problème et trouvais la porte du bureau de Madame Mills ouverte. Un homme tentait de se rapprocher d'elle avec un regard menaçant alors que la jolie rousse du couloir le retenait. L'homme semblait alcoolisé et incohérent :

« C'est toi qui l'as tué ! C'est de ta faute ! Tu as profité qu'il soit sur un lit d'hôpital. Il t'arrivera la même chose Regina, j'arriverai à te faire payer.

\- Calme toi Will ! Rentre chez toi ou j'appelle la police. Lui lança la secrétaire qui jouait les gardes du corps tout en collant le combiné du téléphone à son oreille.

\- Ne me dite pas ce que je dois faire ! Je le sais déjà et toi… Dit-il en pointant son doigt vers l'avocate. … Toi tu vas le regretter. »

Je restais interloquée par la fureur du bougre. Finalement c'était une chance qu'il soit imbibé à ce point à 9h du matin, je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma patronne ni de la secrétaire… Ce qui me frappa le plus c'est le visage de Madame Mills. Elle ne se défendait pas, n'appelait pas à l'aide non plus, elle semblait simplement terrifiée. Ce n'est pas tant le risque d'être brutalisée que d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, il l'a mettait à terre par les mots. J'écoutais attentivement les propos de l'ivrogne puis décidait d'intervenir. Après tout je n'avais pas fait 6 ans de self-défense pour rien… Je posais mon café et mon téléphone sur une table dans le couloir puis empoigna fermement le bras droit du dénommé Will pour le lui replier un peu violemment dans le dos. Je l'emmenais ensuite vers l'arrière jusque dans le couloir pour le plaquer au mur.

« Allez-vous-en, ne soyez pas stupide… Vous agressez une avocate dans ses propres bureaux devant témoins…

\- J'agresse un monstre, elle a tué mon meilleur ami. Me répondait-il la joue écrasée contre le mur.

\- Ce sont de graves accusations.

\- Je sais ce que je dis… Robin aurait pu s'en sortir mais elle l'a achevé. » Finit-il en sanglotant.

La secrétaire arrivait enfin à joindre les urgences mais Madame Mills lui prit le téléphone des mains pour raccrocher. La rousse, surprise, lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Alors que l'homme se calmait, je le relâchais petit à petit. Il se redressa lentement et en se retournant ses yeux se fixèrent sur son ennemie.

« J'arriverai à le prouver Regina, quitte à ce que je tombe avec toi. »

Elle ne lui répondait toujours pas, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit.

« Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? Lui demanda la rousse visiblement plus proche d'elle que je ne le pensais.

\- Non Zelena, retourne à ton poste, merci de ton aide. »

Elle me fit signe de la suivre dans son bureau et je m'exécutais en récupérant mes affaires. Elle se cala sur sa chaise en soupirant et alors que je posais son café devant elle, elle me dévisagea en souriant légèrement. Je ne savais plus où me mettre, il fallait que je dise quelque chose…

« Votre café… Commençais-je timidement

\- Merci Emma…

\- J-je pense qu'il est froid maintenant… Je suis désolée.

\- Je ne parle pas du café. Merci de votre intervention avec Will.

\- Oh, ça ? C'était superflu, je pense que… Hésitais-je soudainement, faisant l'effort de me rappeler du prénom de la secrétaire entendu pour la première fois il y a quelques minutes devant ce bureau.

\- Zelena ?

\- Oui, pardon je n'ai pas la mémoire des noms… Je pense qu'elle avait les choses en main.

\- Et modeste avec ça… »

Je n'arrivais décidément pas à lire sur son visage. Elle me souriait encore et son regard me transperçait littéralement mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui pouvait se passer dans cette jolie tête brune. Je lui rendis son sourire puis me dirigea vers mon propre bureau. Je m'asseyais à mon poste en me demandant ce que ce Will avait pu vouloir dire. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas riposté ? Que voulait dire toute cette histoire ? Je savais que rien de tout ça ne me regardait mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais sincèrement envie d'aider cette femme… Je la regardais assise à son bureau, les yeux dans le vide…

Elle avait l'air si triste. Je me levais à nouveau pour la rejoindre...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'arrivais décidément pas à lire sur son visage. Elle me souriait encore et son regard me transperçait littéralement mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui pouvait se passer dans cette jolie tête brune. Je lui rendis son sourire puis me dirigea vers mon propre bureau. Je m'asseyais à mon poste en me demandant ce que ce Will avait pu vouloir dire. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas riposté ? Que voulait dire toute cette histoire ? Je savais que rien de tout ça ne me regardait mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais sincèrement envie d'aider cette femme… Je la regardais assise à son bureau, les yeux dans le vide… Elle avait l'air si triste. Je me levais à nouveau pour la rejoindre.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose Madame Mills ? »

De parler peut-être ? Pensais-je sans oser le prononcer. Elle mit un certain temps à sortir de sa rêverie mais quand elle le fit sa tête changea du tout au tout. Elle replaça son masque de patronne responsable et dure avant de se lever à son tour.

« Non merci Mademoiselle Swan. J'ai une audience dans trente minutes, je dois y aller.

\- Bien… Répondis-je simplement en la regardant rassembler ses affaires.

\- J'aimerais par contre que vous restiez un peu plus tard ce soir. Nous reprendrons le dossier Julio. Êtes-vous disponible ou avez-vous des projets pour la soirée ?

\- Non, non je serais tout à v- enfin je serais disponible ce soir.. Madame… Mills »

Je fermais les yeux fermement en lui tournant le dos. Je ne comprenais pas mon manque d'assurance et mes bafouillages. J'avais toujours été sûre de moi et peu impressionnable, cette femme aurait ma perte. J'entendis la porte de son bureau se fermer et je soufflais enfin. Soudain, au milieu d'une nouvelle et profonde inspiration la jolie secrétaire, enfin Zelena maintenant que je le savais, passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la mienne :

« Emma ?

\- Hm ?

\- Ça te dirait de manger avec moi ce midi ? »

Un peu perdue au début je sautais sur l'occasion pour apprendre à connaître un peu mieux celle que je croisais tous les jours dans le couloir sans jamais y prêter une réelle attention. Je souriais donc en acquiesçant.

« Super ! Je viendrais te sortir la tête de tes dossiers » Me répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Une fois Zelena partie je me demandais quel genre de relation elle pouvait entretenir avec Madame Mills. La rousse était la seule employée qu'elle tutoyait, non par élitisme mais plutôt par amitié si je m'en fiais à mon instinct.

Je me plongeais toute la matinée dans les dossiers et fus parfois choquée des peines encourues en fonction des crimes. J'en trouvais d'ailleurs certains qui étaient condamnés à 5 ou 6 ans de prison pour homicide et d'autres à 10 ou 15 ans pour un simple vol à l'étalage, avec récidive certes, mais tout de même. J'étais d'ailleurs particulièrement concentrée sur une affaire datant de 10 ans quand on toqua à ma porte. Personne ne frappait à ma porte d'habitude, je ne savais pas si c'était le fait d'être une simple assistante mais en règle générale les autres avocats ne se donnaient pas la peine de m'avertir avant d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Zelena tout sourire qui vint se planter devant mon bureau.

« On y va ? Je meurs de faim, blondie. »

Blondie ? … Dans la bouche de n'importe qui ce sobriquet aurait pu être déplacé mais je la soupçonnais d'être aussi cynique que sarcastique dans ses rapports à l'autre. Je me contentais donc de lui sourire en me levant.

Au 25ème étage de la tour, se trouvait la cafétéria et je me suis senti bien bête de ne pas m'être renseignée sur ce fait. Tous les midis, je sortais du cabinet pour manger dans le petit restaurant d'en face ou prenais un sandwich à la sauvette dans mes jours les plus chargés. Je suivais Zelena qui elle, connaissait le chemin par cœur. Nous prîmes place à une table l'une en face de l'autre après avoir choisi notre déjeuner. Au début, le silence devenait pesant et mon malaise flagrant. Elle souriait en me regardant chercher un thème à aborder.

« Tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai invité à déjeuner je parie… Finit-elle par me dire entre deux bouchées.

\- J'avoue être intriguée, effectivement.

\- Je voulais que l'on parle de ce matin.

\- L'altercation ?

\- Oui… J'aimerais que tu n'ébruites pas cette affaire.

\- Évidemment. Rétorquais-je un peu vexée.

\- Je n'insinue pas que tu pourrais en parler autour de toi, je préfère simplement te prévenir. C'est un sujet assez sensible ici et je sais que Regina ne le fera pas.

\- Me prévenir de quoi ? » Lui demandais-je soudainement intriguée.

Elle me sourit en posant sa fourchette comme pour se concentrer sur son histoire.

« J'ai besoin de toi Emma… »

Décidément, c'était la saison…

« Je t'écoute, si je peux aider ce sera avec plaisir. »

Elle jaugea un moment mon regard, je supposais qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour décider si oui ou non elle me ferait confiance.

« Ce que je vais te dire doit rester entre nous, c'est important. Regina ne doit jamais savoir que je t'en ai parlé.

\- Ok. Répondais-je simplement en posant moi aussi mes couverts.

\- L'homme que tu as vu ce matin s'appelle Will Scarlet. C'était le meilleur ami de Robin. Elle t'a déjà parlé d'eux ?

\- Non, elle ne se confie pas vraiment à moi, je ne suis que son assistante…

\- Robin était le mari de Regina. Il est mort il y a quelques temps déjà. »

Je feignais alors la surprise me gardant bien de lui dire que je m'étais déjà renseignée. Elle continua alors :

« Il a succombé à un AVC après des semaines de souffrance, l'attaque n'a pas été fatale mais il demeurait à moitié paralysé.

\- Si ce n'est pas l'AVC qui l'a tué pourquoi est-il mort ? Osais-je demander ravis d'en savoir plus sur cette affaire.

\- Les médecins n'ont jamais su l'expliquer, il aurait dû survivre. Il aurait eu besoin d'assistance et d'un fauteuil roulant toute sa vie mais sa vie n'était plus en danger. »

Elle fit une pause dans son récit, prit une gorgée d'eau puis continua :

« Will ne s'en est jamais remis, il est persuadé que Regina a quelque chose à voir avec sa mort et ne cesse de la harceler depuis ce jour. Il s'est mis à boire et a perdu son travail, sa famille, sa santé mentale… Bref, ce n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même et bien que ma sœur ait fais son deuil, cette histoire la hante. »

Sa sœur ? Je comprenais enfin la nature de la relation qui la liait à ma boss et me trouvais étonnamment soulagée.

« Et qu'attends-tu de moi ? Lui demandais-je en digérant ce que je venais d'entendre.

\- J'aimerais simplement que tu gardes un œil sur elle. En tant qu'assistante tu seras amenée à passer beaucoup de temps avec elle et j'ai peur qu'il la suive, qu'il lui fasse du mal ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. »

Je comprenais ses inquiétudes mais j'avais aussi conscience de mes limites, je ne pourrais garder un œil sur elle qu'au boulot et ça laissait pas mal de temps de libre pour qu'un malheur arrive. Je lui fis part de mes doutes et elle finit par me supplier de faire mon possible. J'accédais alors à sa requête et nous retournâmes à nos postes respectifs.

À la fin de la journée je fus particulièrement contente de rentrer chez moi pour réfléchir à tout cela. Je commençais à sérieusement me demander si mes « hallucinations » n'étaient pas la clef. Elles ne pouvaient pas être de simple inventions de mon imagination et pour preuve tout ce que m'avait dit l'Ombre était vrai… J'avais encore du mal à réaliser. Je décidais alors sur un coup de tête de sauter la prise de mes médicaments du soir et de me confronter à Robin une nouvelle fois. Après tout j'avais mon samedi et dimanche de libre, j'aurais donc toute le week-end pour m'en remettre. Assise dans mon fauteuil, je fixais à présent la boite contenant les pilules en priant pour ne pas avoir pris la mauvaise décision.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais encore du mal à réaliser. Je décidais alors sur un coup de
> 
> tête de sauter la prise de mes médicaments du soir et de me confronter à Robin une nouvelle fois.
> 
> Après tout j'avais mon samedi et dimanche de libre, j'aurais donc toute le week-end pour m'en
> 
> remettre. Assise dans mon fauteuil, je fixais à présent la boite contenant les pilules en priant pour ne pas avoir pris la mauvaise décision.

Je me réveillais en pleine nuit toujours sur ce même canapé. Il faut croire que j'avais sous-estimé mon taux de fatigue. Je décidais de prendre une douche et de me coucher, il faudrait plus de temps pour que les médicaments cessent totalement leur effet.  
Alors que je repensais à ma discussion avec Zelena, j'entendis chanter. Toujours cette même mélodie entêtante, je ne me souvenais plus d'où elle venait mais j'étais persuadée qu'elle provenait de mon enfance. J'ouvris le rideau de la douche avec prudence, à la manière des films d'horreur, quand je vis un homme se tenir juste derrière. Je fis un tel bond que je glissais en emportant le rideau avec moi. En comprenant que ce n'était que ce fameux Robin, je croisais les doigts pour que les voisins n'aient pas sauté sur le téléphone pour appeler la police en entendant le cri perçant sorti de mes tripes.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Commença l'Ombre visiblement peinée de ma chute. Je me demandais quand vous finiriez par me voir.  
\- Parce que ça fait longtemps que vous m'espionnez quand je suis sous la douche ? Demandais-je en me relevant péniblement.

\- Non évidemment, je vous ai simplement vu hésiter devant votre boite de médicaments et je me suis dit que j'allais rester dans le coin...  
\- Eh ben vous avez bien fait... » Répondis-je ironiquement.

Tout en gardant le rideau de douche contre moi je le priais de sortir de ma salle de bain. Il acquiesça et me laissa le temps de me préparer en se vautrant sur mon canapé. Je revenais avec une question que je m'étais toujours posée :

« Dites... Vous ne pouvez rien toucher mais vous pouvez quand même marcher sur le sol et vous asseoir sans tomber, vous expliquez ça comment ? »

Il me regardait alors en écarquillant les yeux, je pense qu'il trouva ma question aussi bête qu'inutile. Il se contenta de me sourire au bout d'un moment, je n'insistais pas.

« Alors, vous aviez quelque chose à me dire je crois. Maintenant je suis prête à l'entendre. »

Je m'installais de nouveau sur mon fauteuil après l'avoir placé en face de lui.

« Je suis content que vous ayez enfin pris conscience de votre don Emma...  
\- Oula ! Je vous arrête tout de suite, je ne suis pas encore totalement sûre de ne pas être bonne pour l'hospice à nouveau mais disons que je vous laisse... Enfin, je me laisse le bénéfice du doute. »

Il sembla particulièrement heureux de cette réponse et se redressa en prenant un air sérieux.

« Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi je suis là et à quoi nous servons.  
\- Nous ?  
\- Oui, nous, les Ombres.

\- Ah oui. Répondis-je, pas tout à fait remise de ma sieste. Je vous écoute.  
\- Pour devenir une Ombre, il faut impérativement que deux conditions soient réunies ...  
\- Mourir, pour commencer. L'interrompais-je en ricanant.  
\- Ne plaisantez pas Emma, ce que je vais vous révéler est très important. »

J'ôtais ce sourire de mes lèvres et me concentrais de nouveau sur mon interlocuteur.

« Mourir n'est finalement pas la clef. Il faut qu'une personne vous accompagne au moment de votre mort, quelqu'un qui... »

Il hésita et je crus un moment qu'il se mettrait à pleurer. Je décidais de ne pas intervenir, je n'avais que le sarcasme pour me défendre et ce n'était clairement pas le moment.

« Quelqu'un qui vous tient la main alors que votre âme quitte votre corps. » finit-il avec peine.

J'en concluais que les émotions de sa propre mort et le souvenir de sa femme à ses côtés le submergeaient. Mal à l'aise, je fixais mes doigts tout en réfléchissant.

« Mais si l'on devient un fantôme de cette manière...  
-... Une Ombre. Reprit-il un peu agacé. Ce n'est pas tout, cette personne devient votre point d'ancrage. Elle peut vous retenir ici avec cette dernière condition »

Je le sentais de nouveau nerveux, il se leva pour parcourir la pièce.

« Elle doit être en danger.  
\- Comment ça en danger ?  
\- En danger de mort ! Me lâcha-t-il comme si la réponse avait été évidente.  
\- Attendez... Dis-je en me redressant. Je ne veux pas vous dévoiler l'un des merveilleux secrets de l'être humain mais... On meurt tous un jour. Chaque personne qui tient la main d'un mourant va lui-même mourir.

\- Merci Emma... Me répondit-il avec ironie. Je vous parle d'un danger plus brutal, le risque d'une mort violente et douloureuse.  
\- Ok... Et au moment de votre décès votre « mission » est d'éviter à cette personne de mourir à son tour ?

\- Oui, enfin lui éviter de mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances alors que son heure n'est pas venue, si vous préférez.  
\- Vous devenez un ange gardien en somme...  
\- C'est un peu ça. » Me répondit-il en levant un sourcil, n'ayant pas pensé à cette représentation avant.

Un silence confortable s'installa dans la pièce. Il se rassit devant moi en attendant que le flot d'informations qu'il venait de me lancer à la figure fassent son chemin.

« Donc, récapitulons. Repris-je plus sérieusement. Pour devenir l'être que vous êtes, il faut mourir en ayant quelqu'un à notre chevet dont les jours sont eux-mêmes comptés ?  
\- C'est cela, à court ou moyen terme en tout cas.  
\- Mais... Vous êtes mort depuis trois ans... »

Il se contenta de hocher la tête en me regardant tristement.

« Cela fait trois ans que vous vous battez pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Madame Mills ?  
\- Appelez-la Regina avec moi s'il vous plaît... Le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais voulu porter mon nom me tue. »

Je riais à sa blague mais en voyant son visage interrogateur je compris que ce n'en était pas une. Il n'avait simplement pas fait attention à sa formulation. Je me raclais la gorge en baissant les yeux puis tenta de passer à autre chose :

« Trois ans, cela semble être du long terme pour moi...  
\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, disons que je connais les règles générales mais pas les détails.  
\- Vous n'avez pas de « manuel de la parfaite petite Ombre » ? Ironisais-je en supprimant rapidement mon sourire devant son implacable sérieux.  
\- Désolé de vous décevoir mais non.  
\- Vous savez d'où provient le danger ? Au moins un indice ?  
\- Je soupçonne Will...  
\- Will Scarlett ? L'homme qui l'a agressé ?  
\- Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai vu votre manière de la défendre et j'ai adoré ! Me confit-il, fier de moi.  
\- Merci... Je crois... Répondis-je simplement.  
\- Will s'est mis en tête qu'elle m'a froidement assassiné.  
\- J'ai entendu dire... Mais pourquoi le pense-t-il ?  
\- Ça c'est une autre histoire Emma, mais ce n'est pas l'important... Il faut que vous arriviez à le calmer, à lui faire abandonner sa vengeance. Regina est quelqu'un de bien, elle ne mérite pas de finir sous ses coups. »

Que j'arrive à le calmer ? Je me sentais soudainement piégée. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'embarquer dans une telle histoire, aussi réelle soit-elle.

« Pourquoi moi ? Demandais-je comme une enfant que l'on oblige à faire ses corvées. Je connais à peine Madame M... Enfin Regina ! Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais m'immiscer dans sa vie que ce soit pour la sauver ou pour...  
\- La courtiser ? Finit-il ma phrase alors même que l'idée ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit, enfin presque pas...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je vous ai vu la regarder... Vous êtes littéralement sous son charme.  
\- J-je... Non je ne suis pas du tout... sous son charme. »

Il pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté et alors qu'il me transperçait du regard, je compris que je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Il savait.

« Je suis désolée. Dis-je tristement.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- C'est tout de même votre femme, ça ne doit pas être facile de voir d'autres personnes baver devant. » Répondis-je en réalisant ensuite mon erreur.

Ma formulation n'était clairement pas la bonne, avouer à l'ex-mari que l'on « bave » carrément devant son ex-femme était peut-être mal calculé. Il me sourit alors en reprenant place devant moi.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de spécial Emma. »

Il fit le geste de poser les mains sur les miennes et même si je ne pouvais pas le sentir, l'acte était lourd de sens.

« Vous avez été choisie parce que vous vivez dans le monde des vivants mais vous voyez aussi celui des morts. Vous êtes ce que l'on appelle une « Sauveuse » et vous avez la dure mission d'aider les Ombres dans leur tâche. Vous avez remarqué que je ne pouvais rien influencer dans votre réalité, j'ai besoin de vous. »

Je restais quelques minutes interloquée. Il avait été si prudent pour me dévoiler une partie de la vérité et là j'avais l'impression qu'il précipitait les choses. Il fallait le comprendre, sa femme risquait sa vie à tout moment et personne d'autre ne pouvait entendre son SOS.

Je restais silencieuse en regardant nos mains presque jointes. Je remarquais alors une petite source lumineuse sur le dos de sa main gauche. Un point, non, un losange semblait-il. Quand il comprit ce qui m'intriguait autant, il pointa cette marque étincelante :

Un cadeau quand on devient une Ombre, à en juger par son éclat de plus en plus intense, je suppose qu'il me reste peu de temps... »  
Je n'arrivais pas à en détacher les yeux, c'était une lumière chaude hypnotisante. Étant donné son emplacement près du poignet, il n'eut aucun mal à la cacher sous sa manche. Je clignais des yeux en le fixant à nouveau.

« Une Ombre qui fait de la lumière, on aura tout vu. » Plaisantais-je en me levant.

Il se mit alors à rire et c'était bien la première fois que je l'entendais se laisser aller à ce point. C'est à ce moment précis que je décidais d'aider cet homme.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'arrivais pas à en détacher les yeux, c'était une lumière chaude hypnotisante. Etant donné son emplacement près du poignet, il n'eut aucun mal à la cacher sous sa manche. Je clignais des yeux en le fixant à nouveau.
> 
> « Une Ombre qui fait de la lumière, on aura tout vu. » Plaisantais-je en me levant.
> 
> Il se mit alors à rire et c'était bien la première fois que je l'entendais se lâcher à ce point. C'est à ce moment précis où je décidais d'aider cet homme.

Le reste de mon week-end se passa sans encombre, malgré ma décision de stopper mon traitement. Je ne sortis pas de chez moi, préférant prendre le temps de réfléchir à la situation et à son hypothétique solution. Je fis quelques recherches sur Will Scarlett et je fus tentée de me rendre directement à son domicile pour discuter. Seulement, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment engager une conversation si épineuse.

Le lundi suivant, je me retrouvais donc à mon bureau, étonnée d'être la première arrivée. Regina n'avait pas encore passé la porte et ce n'était pas son habitude. Au bout d'une heure, je me tournais vers la seule personne qui la côtoyait en dehors.

« Zelena ?

\- Hm ? Me répondit-elle visiblement perdue dans ses papiers.

\- Madame Mills n'est toujours pas dans son bureau, tu as des nouvelles ?  
\- Elle avait une audience tôt ce matin, elle sera là dans peu de temps je pense. »  
Sa propre sœur n'étant nullement inquiète je retournais à mes dossiers. Quand l'heure du midi arriva, son absence me préoccupa de nouveau. Je prenais place à coté de la rousse après avoir chargé mon plateau-repas de nourriture que je ne mangerais sûrement pas et je remarquai qu'elle aussi semblait nerveuse.

« Je n'ai pas de nouvelle. Me confia-t-elle aussitôt.  
\- De Regina ?  
\- Oui...  
\- Elle avait peut-être un déjeuner d'affaires... » tentais-je sans grande conviction.

Elle sauta sur cette excuse pour souffler un peu et finir son repas. Contrairement à elle, une boule avait élu domicile dans mon estomac et ne cessait de grossir de minute en minute. J'avais pris le risque de ne pas prendre mes cachets encore ce matin et cherchais donc Robin du regard. Peut-être viendrait-il me chercher si un malheur était sur le point d'arriver, après tout il pouvait la suivre où qu'elle soit.

Cette idée me rassurait un peu mais je décidais tout de même de partir à la recherche de ma patronne. Je me rendais rapidement au tribunal où son audience avait eu lieu le matin même et je me renseignais auprès de tous ceux qui auraient pu la croiser mais sans succès. Personne ne l'avait vu ce matin-là et je commençais à me demander si elle y avait réellement mis les pieds. Je remontais dans ma voiture plus démoralisée encore qu'avant. Je sortais mon portable de ma poche et sans réponse à mon quatrième appel de la journée, ma dernière option était de me rendre directement à son domicile, j'aviserai sur le moment.

Je connaissais l'adresse de ma patronne mais ne m'étais jamais aventurée jusque-là. Elle vivait dans une maison d'apparence luxueuse avec une belle palissade, un beau jardin, une belle façade avec de grandes fenêtres ; en bref la maison de mes rêves. J'hésitais un moment avant de sortir de ma petite voiture et de me diriger vers le portail. Le terrain autour de la maison était bien plus grand qu'au premier abord et j'étais de plus en plus impressionnée par cette maison aux allures de manoir une fois plantée devant la grande porte.

« Elle l'a acheté juste après ma mort. » Me dit l'Ombre alors que je frôlais la crise cardiaque.

Je me retournais d'un bond en tenant une main sur ma poitrine.

« Il va vraiment falloir arrêter d'apparaître sans prévenir comme ça. Chuchotais-je en me rappelant que je parlais à une Ombre.  
\- Je n'aurai jamais acheté une maison comme celle-ci. Continuait-il imperturbable. Vous savez, avant d'être journaliste je vivais la plupart du temps en forêt. Je préférais rester seul que dans ce monde de consommation et de confort.  
\- Vous avez changé de mode de vie pour elle ? Comme c'est romantique... »

Je haussais les sourcils en m'essayant sur les marches du perron pour me remettre de ma frayeur.

« Pas du tout. Je suis sortie de ma forêt pour dénoncer un magna de l'immobilier qui voulait tout raser pour construire un immense centre commercial. Continua-t-il en me rejoignant. Finalement j'ai réussi à prouver qu'il détournait des fonds de ses sociétés et qu'il engageait des étrangers en les payant une misère.  
\- Et la forêt fut sauvée... Finis-je en m'appuyant contre la porte.  
\- Oui, et ce fut grâce à Regina en grosse partie. Un petit emmerdeur comme moi n'aurait jamais pu faire condamner un grand patron comme lui. Il avait une armée d'avocats reconnus et plus que bien payés... Mais elle les a taillé en pièces. Je me souviens avoir assisté à l'audience et m'être dit « j'épouserai cette femme ».  
\- Et c'est ce que vous avez fait.  
\- Oui, quelques mois après nous étions fiancés, tout est allé si vite. Concluait-il en regardant l'horizon. »

Nous restâmes un moment silencieux quand soudainement la porte supportant mon dos se déroba. Je tombais de tout mon poids sur le sol dur, à moitié dehors à moitié dedans. Je fermais les yeux sous la douleur et en les rouvrant je fus confrontée à une Regina particulièrement remontée.

« Mademoiselle Swan... Pouvez-vous m'expliquer votre présence sur le pas de ma porte à parler au vent ? Me demandait-elle en croisant fermement les bras devant elle.

«Je... À vrai dire non... Répondais-je en me relevant.  
\- Non ?  
\- Enfin si, je m'inquiétais... Vous ne répondiez pas au téléphone, vous n'êtes pas allée à votre audience ce matin...  
\- Et donc vous vous êtes transformée en garante de caution pour me traquer et m'amener en prison ?

-...  
\- Parce que je suppose que prendre une journée de repos est interdit par la loi ?  
\- Non... bien sûr... j'ai juste pensé qu'étant votre assistante je serais la première au courant si vous aviez pris votre journée. »

Elle resta muette à me fusiller du regard et je la trouvais aussi impressionnante qu'attirante. Devant un tel silence, je me retournais pour partir quand elle m'interpella :

« Mademoiselle Swan. Maintenant que vous êtes là... » Me dit-elle en m'invitant d'un geste à entrer.

Je m'exécutais alors et pénétrais dans l'immense demeure de l'avocate. Visiblement elle avait un goût prononcé pour l'art et la décoration, bien que l'ensemble manquait un peu de couleurs. Elle me mena jusqu'au salon puis dans ce qui me paraissait être un bureau, avec de grandes bibliothèques pleines de livres.

« Vous souhaitez quelque chose à boire ?  
\- Un café je veux bien, merci. »

Je n'avais pas eu ma dose ce matin et la fatigue se faisait peu à peu ressentir. Elle esquissa un sourire avant de tourner les talons... Des talons de dix centimètres au moins, remarquais-je en laissant mes yeux se balader sur sa silhouette avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans une autre pièce. En attendant son retour, je détaillais un peu plus mon environnement rempli de bouquins. Des romans pour la plupart, mais aussi des encyclopédies, des manuels, des livres de codes et articles de lois. Ce qui me frappait le plus était la diversité des langues de sa collection. Du Français, de l'Anglais, du Russe, du... Chinois sûrement... au vu des étranges petits bâtons collés les uns aux autres en guise de lettre. Je me demandais si elle était réellement capable de lire toutes ces langues... J'étais particulièrement impressionnée. Je n'eus pas plus de temps pour continuer mon investigation, Regina revint avec deux tasses et les posa sur une petite table basse.

« Asseyez-vous Mademoiselle Swan. »

J'obéissais volontiers en me laissant glisser sur le canapé pour lui laisser une place.

« Bien, maintenant que vous êtes là, expliquez-moi ce qui ne va pas. Me dit-elle en prenant une légère gorgée de son café.  
\- Ce qui ne va pas ? Demandais-je perdue.  
\- Vous me cherchiez partout, il y avait sûrement une raison non ?  
\- En fait, j'étais simplement inquiète de ne pas avoir de vos nouvelles.  
\- Vous savez... Commença-t-elle en posant sa tasse délicatement. J'ai une mère pour ça, je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre chaperon.

\- Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas dépasser mes attributions.  
\- Vos attributions n'étant pas réellement définies, je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur mais sachez que je suis une grande personne qui sait prendre soin d'elle et qui parfois, dans de rares cas, décide de prendre une journée ou deux de repos. Surtout avec le voyage qui nous attend dans deux jours. »

Je terminais mon café en lui adressant un regard étonné.

« Le voyage ?  
\- Vous ne lisez pas vos notes de service Emma ? »

Je suppose que ses lèvres en mouvement me sermonnaient encore alors que mon esprit restait malgré lui bloqué sur sa prononciation de mon prénom.

« Nous devrons voyager trois heures en avions puis nous devrons assister à une réunion à peine le pied posé à terre. Finit-elle en soupirant, visiblement fatiguée d'avance.  
\- Une réunion à trois heures d'ici ? »

Je connaissais ce regard, et je n'appréciais pas vraiment de le recevoir de tant de personnes différentes en si peu de temps. Le regard : « mais elle est si blonde que ça ? » me collait aux talons ces jours-ci et je devais vite me reprendre en mains si je ne voulais pas pointer au chômage. Je m'excusais donc et elle entreprit de m'expliquer de nouveau. J'avais effectivement loupé l'information primordiale du mois, à savoir une convention des avocats sur le thème de l'environnement et les nouvelles législations qui en découlent.

« Nous partons mercredi matin et restons sur place huit jours dans l'hôtel le plus proche de la salle des congrès. »

J'avais toujours eu peur de l'avions, alors je la trouvais encore plus belle et courageuse d'entreprendre un tel voyage sans angoisser. Je lui posais quelques questions sur cette convention et son utilité et en contrepartie elle me faisait la morale sur mon manque d'intérêt pour les notes de service. Nous discutâmes une bonne heure encore et je fus surprise par la facilité avec laquelle nous trouvions des sujets de discussions et des points communs. Après une argumentation plus que passionnée sur le droit des femmes dans le monde du travail et notamment dans les postes à responsabilités, nous restâmes à nous regarder sans un mot. Simplement étonnées d'avoir trouvé en l'autre, une interlocutrice si captivante. C'est alors que je ressentis l'irrésistible envie de me rapprocher. Je ne pouvais cependant pas prendre un tel risque sans détecter un signe de son côté et n'étant pas sûre d'avoir totalement compris le fonctionnement de Regina, je renonçais à ma folie. Je me levais donc en la remerciant et elle me raccompagna à la porte. Je m'arrêtais pour lui souhaiter bon voyage si elle ne repassait pas par le bureau avant deux jours et elle se mit à me sourire.

Évidemment, mon cœur manqua deux ou trois battements à ce simple fait, puis cessa totalement de battre à sa réponse :

« Mais vous venez avec moi belle assistante. Emmenez un maillot, il y a une belle piscine chauffée dans l'hôtel. »

Sur cette déclaration retentissante, elle me lança un clin d'œil et referma la porte quasiment sur mon nez.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Évidemment, mon cœur manqua deux ou trois battements à ce simple fait, puis cessa totalement de battre à sa réponse :
> 
> « Mais vous venez avec moi belle assistante. Emmenez un maillot, il y a une belle piscine chauffée dans l'hôtel. »
> 
> Sur cette déclaration retentissante, elle me lança un clin d'œil et referma la porte quasiment sur mon nez.

Le jour- J, je me pressais pour finir ma valise afin d'être à l'heure à l'aéroport. C'était toujours un combat pour moi d'être à l'heure quelque part. J'attrapais mes affaires à la volée, les fourrais en vrac dans mes bagages et prenais la route en trombe. Heureusement pour moi, j'arrivais pile à l'heure et cherchais la porte d'embarquement avec nervosité. De loin, j'aperçus Regina jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle m'attendait sûrement. J'approchais tout sourire et à ma grande surprise, elle me le rendit sans mal.

« Mademoiselle Swan. J'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais. Me dit-elle en reprenant une expression plus neutre.

\- Bonjours Madame Mills. J'ai cru ne jamais arriver à l'heure non plus… »

Nous fîmes la queue jusqu'au portique de sécurité puis marchâmes rapidement jusqu'à l'avion. Je n'avais pas osé avouer à ma boss que ce vol était mon premier. Nous nous installâmes l'une à côté de l'autre et elle dû ressentir mon malaise puisque son regard s'adoucit soudainement :

« Tout va bien Emma ? »

Décidément, j'aimais qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom. Je me sentis aussitôt rassurée et lui souriais de plus belle.

« Bien sûr. Articulais-je en paraissant la plus à l'aise possible.

\- Vous avez déjà pris l'avion ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas vraiment… »

C'était une expérience qui ne s'oubliait pourtant pas, quand l'avion décolla, je m'accrochais à mon siège comme si ma vie en dépendait. C'est alors que je sentis une main se poser sur la mienne.

« Ne paniquez pas, inspirez et expirez lentement jusqu'à ce que l'avion soit en vol stabilisé. »

Je suivais ses conseils à la lettre bien que la sensation de sa main sur la mienne suffisait amplement pour me calmer. Une fois l'avion dans les airs, je me détendais.

« Vous voyez ? Rien de bien méchant. Me rassurait-elle encore en lâchant ma main.

\- Merci… »

Nul besoin de le cacher, elle comprit que c'était ma première expérience du ciel et son geste me toucha particulièrement. Le reste du vol se fit sans encombre, elle dormit plus de la moitié du trajet et alors que je la regardais, je sombrais aussi. Ce n'était pas un long vol et à peine sommes-nous sorties de nos songes que l'avion touchait terre. J'étais rassurée d'être sur mes deux jambes, enfin arrivée à la porte de l'hôtel. Regina s'avança vers le guichet et l'homme derrière son comptoir sembla la connaître puisqu'elle n'eut pas le temps de s'annoncer qu'il préparait déjà les clefs de sa chambre. Elle lui sourit en échangeant des banalités puis suivit l'homme chargé de porter nos bagages. Étonnée, je restais plantée comme une souche devant l'accueil et la regardait s'éloigner. L'homme qui venait de l'orienter me regardait curieusement :

« Vous ne suivez pas votre patronne ? »

Je n'eus pas le temps d'articuler un mot que la brune en question fit demi-tour pour m'attraper par le bras :

« Excusez là David, elle est nouvelle. » Lui adressa-t-elle en m'emmenant.

Je passais encore pour une blonde écervelée alors que j'attendais simplement que le jeune homme me donne à moi aussi la clef de ma chambre. Je me laissais guider tout de même par Regina qui stoppa sa marche alors que le groom ouvrait la porte de la suite qui lui était destinée. Ils entrèrent tous les deux et je décidais d'attendre qu'il m'emmène ma chambre. Je fus bien étonnée quand il ressortit de la suite pour prendre mes bagages et les emporter dans les quartiers de ma patronne.

« Non, ceux-là sont les miens. Lui lançais-je en posant une main dessus.

\- Et vous comptez dormir dans le couloir Mademoiselle Swan ? » Répondit Regina en passant la tête par la porte.

Bon d'accord, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. J'allais devoir partager une chambre d'hôtel avec Madame Regina Mills. Mon cerveau avait du mal à intégrer.

« Allez, on se dépêche. La réunion commence dans 30 min et j'aimerais me changer. » Finit-elle en disparaissant de nouveau dans la chambre.

J'adressais un sourire nerveux au groom qui la suivit avec mes affaires mais à l'intérieur je retrouvais, sur le visage de Regina, la même expression que la mienne. Elle fusilla le groom du regard et il ne comprit pas de suite les gestes qu'elle effectuait avec sa main en direction du lit.

« C'est un lit deux places…

\- Oui Madame.

\- Vous ne voyez pas où est le problème…

\- Vous êtes plus de deux pour cette réservation ? » Demanda-t-il en sortant, tout tremblant, un bout de feuille froissé de sa poche.

J'étais ravie de ne pas être la seule à recevoir ce que j'appelais « le regard Mills ». Un regard si noir que l'on s'attendait à ce qu'une boule de feu apparaisse dans sa main pour griller l'imprudent. J'aimais autant que je craignais ce côté sombre de ma patronne.

« Je suis désolé Madame Mills, il n'y a plus que cette chambre et il est bien indiqué sur votre réservation : Madame Mills et sa compagne.

\- Pardon ? Intima-t-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

\- J-je vous promet, c'est marqué là, regardez… »

Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un trembler à ce point, j'avais vraiment pitié du pauvre groom qui tentait de calmer son tremblement alors qu'il indiquait la ligne à l'intéressée. Agacée par l'agitation du jeune homme, Regina s'empara alors du bout de papier pour lire à voix haute :

« Réservation : un lit deux places, salle de bain baignoire et douche ambiance romantique et petit déjeuner servit au lit ? »

Interloquée, je restais scotchée sur place alors que Regina se précipitait dans la salle de bain pour constater que des vases remplis de roses rouges ornaient la pièce et des bougies de la même couleur étaient soigneusement disposées autour de la baignoire. La douche était également plus grande que la moyenne, sûrement pour accueillir deux personnes. Elle se tourna vers moi et je me contentais de hausser les épaules. Je n'avais aucune idée du quiproquo dont nous étions les victimes. Son visage ferme et dur remplaça de nouveau son expression de surprise.

« Zelena… » Maugréa-t-elle avant de sortir son portable de la poche. Elle fut stoppée par le raclement de gorge du groom qui lui rappelait ainsi subtilement sa présence. Elle leva les yeux sur lui et comprit par sa main tendue, paume vers le haut, qu'il attendait un pourboire. Je crus m'étrangler en la regardant lui jeter un nouveau regard assassin.

« Vous plaisantez ? » Lui demanda-t-elle de manière rhétorique.

Il préféra abandonner et s'enfuir le plus loin possible, ce que j'aurais sûrement fait aussi malgré le fait qu'il n'y était pas pour grand-chose dans notre mésaventure. Elle fit le tour de la chambre et laissa un message plutôt salé sur le répondeur de sa sœur avant d'oser me regarder. Sereine, je déposais mes valises dans un coin de la chambre en relativisant :

« Pas de problème, je vais descendre demander si on peut me conduire à un autre hôtel.

\- Un autre hôtel ? Une période de convention où tous les cabinets d'avocats de ce pays sont conviés ? Nous avons dû prendre réservation plus d'un an à l'avance pour avoir une chambre dans l'hôtel le plus proche…

\- Ah… bon, c'est juste une erreur, ce n'est pas très grave.

\- Une erreur... Pouffa-t-elle. Vous connaissez une bonne secrétaire ? Je pense que la place sera bientôt vacante. » Me dit-elle en appelant de nouveau sa sœur.

C'était forcément une erreur non ? Zelena n'avait aucun intérêt à risquer sa place pour une simple blague. Je me demandais soudainement pourquoi Regina paraissait si nerveuse à l'idée de partager une chambre avec son assistante. Ce n'était certes pas l'idéal et j'étais moi-même un peu gênée de partager mon intimité mais sa réaction me paraissait légèrement excessive. Je la regardais tapoter nerveusement sur son portable et quelque chose me poussa à me rapprocher. Je couvris ses mains des miennes pour la stopper et la rassurer.

« Madame Mills, il y a un canapé juste là, ce sera parfait pour moi. »

Elle leva les yeux, chercha ses mots puis préféra garder le silence alors que je relâchais mon emprise. Je n'avais pas tout de suite remarqué notre proximité et j'avoue que je n'avais aucune envie de me poser plus de question. Son regard se fit plus doux et j'étais persuadée qu'il avait effectué plusieurs allers-retours de mes lèvres à mes yeux avant de se détourner.

« Si cette situation vous convient, Mademoiselle Swan… Soit. »

Elle reprit sa posture professionnelle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

« Dépêchons, nous allons être en retard. »

Je restais alors plantée là avec l'espoir que mon attirance était bel et bien réciproque.


	9. Chapter 9

Il n'y avait rien de plus ennuyeux qu'une réunion de cabinets d'avocats. Nous étions confortablement installées autour d'une table plus grande que mon appartement et un homme aux cheveux grisonnant s'écoutait parler depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Je tendais de temps à autre une oreille distraite sur l'assemblée et j'étais vraiment étonnée d'être la seule à combattre le sommeil.

Mon bloc-notes à la main, je gribouillais un semblant de visage qui, il faut l'avouer ne ressemblait à rien, quand ma boss me lança un regard de réprimande.

« Notez ce qu'il vient de dire Mademoiselle Swan. » M'ordonna Regina.

Je cherchais vainement une place sur ma feuille et surtout à comprendre ce qu'expliquait cet homme et elle sentit mon malaise. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant puis pris elle-même un stylo et un calepin. Je faisais vraiment une mauvaise assistante…

« Mademoiselle Swan, j'apprécierais un peu plus de concentration. Cette réunion est importante.

\- Oui Madame Mills. » Répondis-je comme une enfant grondée.

Au bout de deux heures et demies, nous sortions enfin de l'enfer. Je suivais Regina tout en baillant et faillis lui rentrer dedans quand elle s'arrêta net, interpellée par un homme aux cheveux grisonnant lui aussi.

« Maître Mills. Lui adressa-t-il en tendant la main

\- M. Gold.

\- Je suis ravi de vous voir ici, cela fait si longtemps. »

Je détaillais rapidement les expressions sur les deux visages, l'un souriait de manière provocante et l'autre se crispait à mesure que leur conversation avançait. Ce Gold semblait narguer ouvertement ma patronne et je n'aimais pas ça.

« M. Gold, je vous présente Mademoiselle Swan, mon assistante.

\- Oh ? Qu'est-il arrivé à la précédente ? » Demandait-il en tendant la main vers moi.

Je me fis un plaisir d'écraser ses doigts sous les miens tout en affichant un sourire jovial, il grimaça légèrement mais je fus moi-même surprise par un violent choc électrique et lâchai sa main brusquement.

« Elle ne faisait pas l'affaire. Répondit simplement Regina en regardant sa montre. À propos, qu'êtes-vous venu faire à cette convention ?

\- Disons que la législation environnementale me passionne …

\- Vous avez laissé tomber votre carrière de criminel pour vous reconvertir dans celle d'avocat ? »

Je sentis l'homme particulièrement amusé mais aussi agacé par les remarques de son interlocutrice. Il jeta un œil sur moi puis concentra de nouveau toute son attention sur Regina.

« Maître, s'il vous plaît. Vous n'avez pas envie d'avoir encore affaire à mes avocats, si ?

\- Les ai-je déjà rencontrés ? Demanda-t-elle en posant un index sur son menton comme pour réfléchir. Oh oui ! À cette fameuse audience où vous avez perdu le droit de raser toute une forêt pour y placer un grand centre commercial qui vous aurez rapporté pas loin de dix millions par an si je ne m'abuse. » Finit-elle en le défiant du regard.

Il se rapprocha d'elle pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres, je sentis l'intégralité de mes muscles se contracter et ma patronne dut le sentir. Elle me fit signe de rester en arrière alors qu'elle soutenait son regard sans broncher.

« Vous auriez tort de jouer avec moi Maître Mills, vous pourriez bien le regretter. Je vous rappelle que nous avions un accord, vous n'avez absolument rien gagner. D'ailleurs, il est temps de passer en caisse… » Concluait-il.

Regina soutint un moment son regard puis me demanda brusquement de partir. Je ne compris pas tout de suite son ordre et elle s'énerva de plus belle.

« Mademoiselle Swan, je vous paie pour m'assister, hors là je n'ai pas besoin de vos services. Merci de m'attendre dehors. »

Je restais coi devant une demande aussi sèche mais ayant particulièrement besoin d'un boulot, je ne me risquais pas à la contrarier. De l'extérieur, j'épiais leur échange mais ne pouvant rien entendre, je me résignais à faire quelques pas pour me détendre. J'avais concentré toutes mes forces pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge ou lui faire ravaler ce sourire narquois. J'autorisais enfin l'air à remplir de nouveau mes poumons quand je vis Regina se diriger dans ma direction. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur moi puis prit le chemin de notre hôtel. Une fois que le calme revenu et tout en marchant, j'analysais la précédente discussion. Il s'agissait donc de l'homme dont m'avait parlé Robin, celui qui l'avait poussé à sortir de ses bois pour défendre ses terres.

Je comprenais son envie de se battre contre ce genre de personnage débordant de noirceur. Je suivais Regina en la regardant de temps à autre, elle avait repris un comportement neutre.

« Allez-y Mademoiselle Swan, posez vos questions. Me dit-elle, devinant ma confusion.

\- Sans vouloir m'immiscer dans votre vie …

\- Dit celle qui planque devant ma maison pour m'espionner. Ironisait-elle en s'arrêtant devant une boutique pour en admirer la devanture.

\- Je ne vous espionnais pas… Commençais-je à me défendre quand je compris, par son petit rictus, qu'elle ne faisait que me taquiner. Bref … ce Monsieur Gold … c'est …

\- Un homme ayant peu de valeur, il pense qu'il peut s'offrir tout et tout le monde à coup de billets. Je ne le supporte pas.

\- C'est lui que vous avez affronté pour sauver la forêt à laquelle tenait tant à votre ex-mari ? »

Là je me sentis mal, ma question était sortie spontanément, comme si nous étions de vieilles amies en vacances. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais osé mais j'avais osé ! Elle se retourna sur ses talons de quinze centimètres pour me toiser.

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez de cette affaire ? »

Quelque chose me disait qu'il ne fallait pas que je me loupe sur ma réponse :

« Juste ce que j'en ai lu dans les journaux …

\- Bien sûr … Me répondit-elle plus que sceptique. Oui c'est bien cet homme que Robin et moi avions attaqué en justice pour éviter qu'il ne lance ses chars d'assaut contre l'une des plus grosses forêts du coin. À mon grand étonnement, nous avons gagné.

\- Étonnement ? Vous pensiez perdre ?

\- Vous savez Mademoiselle Swan. Commença-t-elle en s'approchant un peu plus de moi. Quand un magnat de l'industrie et de la finance se met en tête un projet à plusieurs milliards de dollars, rien ne peut l'arrêter. Mais il faut bien essayer, alors s'engage un combat perdu d'avance où deux pauvres âmes s'efforcent de prouver qu'une telle ambition serait une insulte à notre planète et aux milliers d'animaux qui peuplent ces bois… Le problème est que cet investissement aurait rapporté beaucoup à la ville, alors un projet qui rapporte contre la tranquillité des belettes et des lapins ? Oui, Mademoiselle Swan nous pensions perdre. »

Elle reprit sa marche gracieuse et je la suivis.

« Mais alors qu'est-ce qui a fait pencher la balance en votre faveur ?

\- Mon talent inné pour les plaidoiries ? Répondit-elle en me souriant.

\- Je n'en doute pas mais vu l'ampleur, j'imagine que vous avez eu un petit coup de pouce, non ? »

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, je crus ne jamais en savoir plus jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions en bas de notre hôtel :

« Connaissez-vous le surnom de M. Gold ?

\- Non. Dis-je innocemment.

\- Tracassin. »

Je lui lançais un regard amusé, persuadée qu'elle se moquait encore de moi.

« Vous parlez du nain ridicule de Shrek ? »

Et voilà … Ce regard de « vous êtes vraiment blonde parfois » me transperçait encore … Je soupirais en lui ouvrant la porte.

« Je parle du mythe Mademoiselle Swan, celui de Rumpelstilzchen originaire de contes germaniques, l'être fourbe et sournois qui passe sa vie à établir des contrats et à arnaquer tout le monde. M'expliqua-t-elle en entrant dans l'hôtel pour continuer vers notre chambre.

\- C'est ridicule comme surnom…

\- Il ne l'a pas choisi. C'est à cause de tous les accords qu'il passe pour se sortir de certaines histoires ou simplement pour arranger une situation.

\- Quel rapport avec votre affaire ? »

Nous étions arrivées à notre chambre. Elle soupira à son tour en me regardant et je compris que dans sa tête se battait l'envie de me dire la vérité et celle de garder le secret.

« Avez-vous faim Mademoiselle Swan ? Me demanda-t-elle soudainement.

\- Une faim de loup. » Lui répondis-je en souriant.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous étions arrivées à notre chambre. Elle soupira à son tour en me regardant et je compris que dans sa tête se battait l'envie de me dire la vérité et celle de garder le secret.
> 
> « Avez-vous faim Mademoiselle Swan ? Me demanda-t-elle soudainement.
> 
> \- Une faim de loup. » Lui répondis-je en souriant.

Le restaurant de l'hôtel était indécemment luxueux. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place mais j'avais la conviction que Regina allait me révéler la suite de son histoire. Je savourais mon plat en la dévisageant et elle comprit mon attente.

« Juste avant que le juge ne rende son jugement, M. Gold est venu me voir. Il m'a proposé un accord. Commença-t-elle les yeux rivés au fond de son verre.

\- Un accord ?

\- Comprenez-moi bien Mademoiselle Swan, notre dossier était vide et nous n'avions aucune chance de gagner cette bataille. »

Je ne comprenais pas la différence de discours entre Robin et Regina … Son ex-mari m'avait bien expliqué qu'ils avaient réussi à prouver que Gold détournait des fonds de ses sociétés et avait donc perdu au tribunal… Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas dire ça à ma boss. Je restais donc muette et impatiente.

« Gold est donc passé un soir dans mes bureaux pour passer un marché. Continua-t-elle honteuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a proposé ?

\- Il m'a offert de tout abandonner.

\- Abandonner son projet de centre commercial ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais… En échange de quoi il a accepté de mettre fin à un tel projet qu'il était quasiment sûr de gagner ?

\- Sur le coup je n'ai jamais su, il m'a juste fait cette proposition en m'indiquant que je lui devrais une faveur. »

Je fronçais les sourcils, ceci n'avait aucun sens. Stopper une ambition pareille pour une faveur ? Je me demandais si Regina ne me cachait pas quelque chose.

« Comment Robin a pris la chose ?

\- Je ne lui ai jamais dit, bien qu'il ait été avec moi à chaque étape du procès, j'ai refusé qu'il vienne au jugement. Je lui ai fait croire qu'on avait gagné, que Gold allait être jugé pour ses crimes.

\- Il a bien dû le savoir non ? Après tout il était journaliste.

\- Pas à cette époque, non. C'était un reclus, il ne l'est devenu que plus tard et puis beaucoup de gens très haut placés arrivent à ce que leurs déboires ne soient pas rendus publiques. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, le principal était qu'il renonçait réellement à son projet de raser la forêt. »

Je hochais la tête et comprenais un peu mieux la situation.

« Quelle faveur vous a-t-il demandée ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle finit son assiette tout en cherchant ses mots et je la sentais particulièrement nerveuse.

« À vrai dire, je pensais qu'il avait oublié cet accord. J'ai été naïve… souffla-t-elle en s'appuyant sur le dossier de son siège. Il me l'a rappelé tout à l'heure. »

Je supposais que c'était la cause de mon exclusion de leur conversation plus tôt dans la journée et je n'osais pas poser plus de question, j'attendis sagement qu'elle se confie.

« Son fils a déjà eu de nombreux démêlés avec la justice ces dix dernières années. Drogue, alcool, agressions… Il souhaite que je prenne en main ce dossier.

\- Il n'a pas assez d'avocats pour ça ?

\- Une véritable armée…Mais aucun n'est réellement bon dans ce qu'il fait.

\- C'est plutôt flatteur qu'il se tourne vers vous alors.

\- Oui, sûrement. Il est persuadé que je peux mettre le jury dans ma poche avec ma réputation de défenderesse des paumés et des mal-aimés. » M'expliqua-t-elle en riant.

Il était vrai qu'en parcourant les dossiers du cabinet j'avais pu m'apercevoir que la majorité des affaires concernaient des gamins perdus qui avaient simplement pris la mauvaise décision. Mills&Preston détenait le record d'affaires gagnées dans ce domaine.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez répondu ?

\- Non bien sûr. Je n'ai aucune envie de défendre le fils de Gold, peu importe l'accord que nous avons passé, il devra trouver une autre faveur à me demander. »

Je comprenais sa réticence à prendre en main une telle affaire, le père de ce garçon trouverait sûrement la solution à son problème en sortant une liasse de billets, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Je redoutais cependant la réaction de ce « tracassin », il avait bâti une réputation solide et ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à qui on pouvait dire non.

Je baillais tout le long de notre chemin du retour à l'hôtel et heureusement nous arrivions rapidement à notre chambre. Je rêvais de m'avachir sur le lit, ce que je fis à peine la porte ouverte et cela me valut un regard plutôt curieux de la part de Regina. Il semblait que ce genre de comportement était déplacé … Je me redressais donc et la regardais s'affairer à organiser la chambre comme si elle emménageait. Un bibelot par ci, une babiole par là, je me demandais pourquoi elle redécorait la pièce et je suppose qu'elle sentit mon interrogation puisqu'en posant un livre sur la table de chevet elle me regarda enfin.

« Cela peut sembler un peu bizarre… Mais c'est plus agréable ainsi.

\- Je comprends. » Mentais-je alors.

Elle me sourit avant de partir avec quelques affaires en direction de la salle de bain. Je la sentais si mal à l'aise, je n'en avais pas l'habitude. Elle semblait plus fragile et… accessible. Je me levais pour détailler les objets qu'elle venait de disposer tout en prenant mon portable. Je composais le numéro de Zelena en jouant machinalement avec une petite statue, la réplique parfaite du Penseur de Rodin. Je trouvais bien étrange de disposer ce genre de décoration dans une chambre d'hôtel …

« Allô, Emma ?

\- Zelena ! Tu réponds enfin ! T'étais passée où ?

\- Nulle part… Tu es seule ?

\- Oui, Regina est sous la douche.

\- Super. »

Je faisais une pause en reposant la statuette.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec la réservation ? Je me retrouve dans la même chambre que Regina …

\- Toutes ses assistantes partagent sa chambre.

\- Une chambre avec un seul lit et une ambiance de nuit de noce ? »

Je l'entendis rire à l'autre bout du fil et j'eus une soudaine envie de lui tordre le cou.

« Ça non, c'est un petit plus que je vous offre.

\- Que tu nous offres ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Elle est troublée par cette situation et moi je vais me retrouver à dormir sur un canapé…

\- J'ai simplement le sentiment que ce canapé ne supportera pas longtemps ton poids. » Me répondit elle en souriant.

Perdue, je m'asseyais sur ce dit canapé en soupirant.

« De quoi tu parles… Tentais-je en sachant qu'elle ne me répondrait pas. Pourquoi tu me fais ça maintenant ?

\- Ne te prends pas la tête avec ce genre de questions, tu me remercieras plus tard.

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, je me creuse déjà les méninges pour trouver une manière de te remercier, Zelena. »

Je l'entendis rire à nouveau et je la soupçonnais d'être particulièrement fière d'elle.

« Allez, je te laisse en profiter Blondie. Ne dis pas à ma sœur que tu as réussi à me joindre, je dois encore trouver une excuse bidon pour éviter qu'elle m'arrache la tête en rentrant… »

La nuit tombée, je tournais dans tous les sens pour caler l'intégralité de mon corps sur ce canapé trop étroit. Je me retrouvais finalement une jambe dans le vide, à moitié assise quand j'entendis des plaintes venant du lit. Des râles puis des pleurs… Regina semblait faire un cauchemar. J'hésitais à intervenir mais elle commença à se débattre dans le vide, je me levais donc nerveusement pour m'asseoir auprès d'elle et entreprendre de la réveiller.

« Madame Mills ? Tout va bien ? »

Je la secouais un peu plus fort et je vis une larme perler le long de sa joue. Son visage était crispé par la douleur et ses cris se faisaient de plus en plus perçants. Mes tentatives n'y faisant rien, je m'allongeais contre elle en la serrant fort. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se calma. Sa respiration reprenait un rythme normal alors que j'écoutais son cœur se calmer lui aussi. J'étais contre elle et je me sentais bien, son parfum était enivrant et sa peau si douce… Elle se réveilla finalement et je la sentis se tendre. Elle baissa la tête vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mademoiselle Swan ? »

J'avais une nouvelle fois l'impression de m'être fait piéger par un adulte en train de faire une bêtise… Je levais finalement les yeux vers elle, ce qui devait me donner des airs de chat botté.

« Pardon… Vous étiez en plein cauchemar et je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution… »

Je pensais me retrouver rapidement par terre mais elle ne me repoussa pas. Je la sentis même se détendre et reprendre sa respiration. La pièce était quasiment dans le noir ce qui me donnait plus de courage. Je me redressais légèrement pour déceler ses yeux.

« Je suis désolée. Me dit-elle en cherchant les miens.

\- Il ne faut pas… ça avait l'air… assez violent. »

Elle semblait triste, blessée, peut-être même un peu vulnérable… Sans m'en rendre compte, je me penchais un peu plus sur elle jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. J'étais littéralement rongée par l'envie et ma respiration me trahissait. Regina ne m'arrêta pas, au contraire même… Je sentis sa main gauche remonter le long de mon dos pour me presser contre elle et me donner le feu vert pour continuer. Je posais alors mes lèvres sur les siennes et ce fut le choc. Elle n'était pas la première femme que j'embrassais et pourtant la sensation était nouvelle, elle n'était pas la seule dont j'avais été proche mais je ressentais enfin cette sensation de plénitude. Je remplaçais rapidement la couverture qui lui collait à la peau par mon corps alors que notre baiser s'enflammait. Je l'entendis gémir à plusieurs reprises, ou bien c'était moi… Impossible de mobiliser assez de sang au cerveau pour l'irriguer et faire fonctionner mes neurones. Je me tenais donc au-dessus d'elle, une jambe entre les siennes et je n'avais jamais connu de situation plus sensuelle. Consciente que ma cuisse passait régulièrement contre son entre-jambe, je l'embrassais de plus belle en la maintenant contre le lit. J'avais peur qu'elle m'échappe soudainement ou que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. Elle posa alors une main sur mon visage pour stopper mes assauts et me regarda fixement. Ses yeux étaient si noirs, je ressentais son envie et chaque seconde d'attente était une torture.

« Emma… » Susurra-t-elle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je remplaçais rapidement la couverture qui lui collait à la peau par mon corps alors que notre baisé s'enflammait. Je l'entendis gémir à plusieurs reprise, ou bien c'était moi… Impossible de mobiliser assez de sang au cerveau pour l'irriguer et faire fonctionner mes neurones. Je me tenais donc au dessus d'elle, une jambe entre les siennes et je n'avais jamais connu de situation plus sensuelle. Consciente que ma cuisse passait régulièrement contre son entre-jambe, je l'embrassais de plus bel en la maintenant contre le lit. J'avais peur qu'elle m'échappe soudainement ou que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. Elle posa alors une main sur mon visage pour stopper mes assauts et me regarda fixement. Ses yeux étaient si noirs, je ressentais son envie et chaque seconde d'attente était une torture.
> 
> « Emma… » Susurra-t-elle.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais plaquée sur le dos les mains au-dessus de la tête. Regina avait pris le dessus et son agressivité féline m'excita d'autant plus. Je la pensais timide et fragile dans l'intimité et voilà que je me retrouvais totalement à sa merci. Je retrouvais la femme fatale de mon quotidien et c'est de cette femme dont j'avais le plus envie. Elle m'embrassa de nouveau de manière si fougueuse que je ne cherchais pas à me défendre. Elle caressait mon corps avec le sien puis entreprit de m'enflammer un peu plus en caressant mes seins de sa main droite, l'autre retenant son poids. Elle m'obligea (enfin si je puis dire) à écarter les jambes au maximum pour venir s'appuyer contre moi, exécutant une pression stimulante pile au bon endroit.

Je refermais mes jambes sur elle alors que notre baiser n'en finissait pas. Elle descendit alors sa main le long de mon ventre puis se fraya un chemin entre nos deux corps, arrivée à son but, elle sépara nos lèvres pour me regarder me mordre la langue afin d'étouffer tout bruit. Victorieuse, elle joua de ses doigts et je sentais déjà une chaleur suffocante s'emparer de tout mon organisme. Mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes 'tortures', à peine avais-je réussi à stabiliser mon souffle qu'elle bloqua sa main à l'aide de son bassin et me pénétra sauvagement de deux doigts qu'elle entreprit tout de suite de ressortir puis d'entrer à nouveau avec d'habiles coups de reins. Je crus atteindre l'orgasme en deux ou trois allers-retours mais elle me taquinait en s'arrêtant à chaque fois qu'elle ressentait mon point de non-retour. Je la suppliais presque d'abréger mes souffrances alors qu'elle se faisait de plus en plus bestiale. Elle m'embrassa de nouveau puis descendit dans mon cou, me mordit le lobe de l'oreille et y chuchota quelques mots ; de l'espagnol comme dans mon rêve...

Je me laissais alors aller et profitais du plus violent orgasme de ma vie. Elle tenta d'étouffer mes cris en m'embrassant puis s'immobilisa doucement une fois la tempête calmée. J'eus du mal à reprendre mes esprits. Regina roula sur le dos pour me laisser un peu d'air alors que je m'efforçais de faire disparaître ce sourire idiot de mon visage. Nous restions ainsi un moment, enveloppées dans le silence et la pénombre mais plus le temps passait et plus je m'inquiétais de connaître ses pensées. Je levais les yeux vers elle et me retournais pour la rejoindre. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je décidais qu'il était temps de lui rendre la pareille mais elle me repoussa assez vigoureusement.

« S'il vous plaît mademoiselle Swan...

\- Mm ?

\- ...»

Je pouvais presque sentir son combat intérieur et ses démons semblaient féroces. Elle n'osait plus me regarder, je ne comprenais pas ce soudain revirement.

« Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, c'est moi. Je n'aurais pas dû. Maintenant veuillez regagner votre canapé.

\- Quoi ? »

Quand elle me fusilla du regard, je descendis du lit sans broncher. Je décidais de me rhabiller et de sortir de cette chambre avant d'exploser. C'était une véritable douche froide. Une fois dans le couloir, je m'appuyais un moment contre la porte que je venais de refermer : « Pourquoi réagissait- elle comme ça ? Je ne l'avais pas forcé, elle avait même pris rapidement le dessus... Avais-je profité d'un moment de faiblesse pour la séduire ? C'était peut-être sa première fois avec une femme et elle... » Je souriais à cette pensée, non ce n'était définitivement pas sa première fois...

Alors que mon cerveau fumait sous le poids des questions qui m'assaillaient, j'entendis cette chanson. Quelqu'un fredonnait cet air qui annonçait toujours l'apparition d'une Ombre. Je regardais autour de moi et me sentais particulièrement nerveuse à l'idée d'une confrontation avec Robin après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le couloir était pourtant vide, j'avançais vers la sortie en jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil derrière moi.

Dehors, le vent soufflait doucement et la fraîcheur me fit vite regretter de ne pas avoir attrapé un pull au passage. Ma veste en cuir rouge était bien trop fine pour la saison... Je m'asseyais sur la première marche en fouillant dans mes poches et trouvais l'un des rares vices de mon existence : un paquet de cigarettes un peu froissé. Je m'en allumais une et remerciais ma bonne étoile de les avoir gardées dans ma veste. J'inspirais la fumée apaisante et toxique en fermant les yeux.

« C'est étrange... »

Surgit une voix non loin de moi. Je rouvris les yeux et m'aperçus qu'une jeune femme, à peine plus habillée que moi, se tenait à mes côtés, elle aussi assise sur la première marche.

« Je vois qu'il y a du vent, je sais qu'il fait froid mais je ne ressens rien. » Continua-t-elle en pressant ses genoux contre son torse.

Le regard perdu au loin elle tourna soudainement les yeux sur moi. Un regard vide et traumatisé, je me retins de sursauter à son brusque changement de posture.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demandais-je mal à l'aise d'être toisée ainsi.

\- Vous me regardez ?

\- Oui... C'est bien à moi que vous vous adressiez, non ?

\- Vous me voyez ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se rapprochant.

Elle tenta de me saisir par le bras et avant que j'eus un mouvement de recul, elle me passa au travers. C'était donc elle qui chantonnait tout à l'heure, j'aurais dû faire la différence entre sa voix et celle de Robin. Elle sembla triste de ne pas avoir réussit à me toucher, elle reposa sa main sur sa cuisse et je fus éblouie par un faisceau de lumière. Le point lumineux à son poignet était bien plus aveuglant que celui de Robin, je peinais à le fixer.

« Je ne suis plus de ce monde...

\- Non... Et si j'en crois ce que l'on m'a dit, je suis l'une des rares seules à avoir la faculté de vous voir.

\- Je me sens déjà moins seule. » Me répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

Je la sentais désespérée, déprimée, si elle n'était pas déjà morte je dirais même suicidaire.

Je m'appelle Emma. » Lançais-je avec un sourire.


	12. Chapter 12

Elle me fixa un moment et compris que j'essayais d'alléger un peu sa peine.

« Milah... » Elle tendit une main vers moi avant de se rendre compte de la stupidité de son geste. Je la sentis de nouveau au bord des larmes.

« Vous savez ce qu'il vous arrive, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais j'ai tellement du mal à m'y faire... Je sais que c'est la fin.

\- La fin ?

\- Je suis morte depuis si longtemps, Emma... »

Elle souffla le peu d'air qui lui restait encore dans les poumons et reprit une inspiration avant de regarder le losange lumineux à la base de son poignet.

« Le compte à rebours a presque atteint 0, je ne sais même pas ce que je dois faire.

\- Selon ce que je sais, sauver celui ou celle qui était le plus proche de vous au moment de votre mort... »

Elle me sourit doucement en me regardant.

« Proche ? C'est une drôle de façon de le décrire... »

Je fronçais les sourcils en écrasant mon mégot. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment le sens de sa phrase mais ne la coupais pas, je sentais qu'il fallait qu'elle se confie.

« Je dois sauver mon mari d'une catastrophe après tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir...

\- Ah... Ce n'est pas toujours évident le mariage mais je suppose que ça fait partie du lot...

\- Au moins il a respecté la close 'jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare' mais je suppose que ça ne venait pas assez vite à son goût. »

Je commençais à comprendre le sous-entendu, je la fixais en attendant qu'elle termine.

« Après l'une de nos sempiternelles disputes et son énième verre de rhum, il m'a attrapée, jetée au sol et étranglée sans même un remords...

\- Oh... Répondis-je simplement, c'est maigre mais je ne savais pas quoi ajouter de plus.

\- Et voilà que je dois maintenant lui sauver la vie... »

Elle riait à cette idée aberrante en cachant le point scintillant sous sa manche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si vous ne faites rien ? Ça doit être tellement dur de ne pas le laisser périr, quelle que soit sa fin, après ce qu'il vous a fait. Et la justice ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas en prison ?

\- Mon corps n'a jamais été retrouvé, il m'a jetée en pleine mer et ma famille n'a pas vraiment à cœur de me retrouver. Ils me pensent encore en vie, en fuite on ne sait où. »

Elle se leva et me fit face.

« Et croyez moi, personne ne veut savoir ce que me réserve l'échec. Il faut que je trouve comment ce vieil alcoolique va finir, le sauver et partir pour un meilleur endroit.

\- Vous n'avez pas de chance c'est certain... si je devenais une Ombre par assassinat, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir la force de pardonner et de sauver... »

C'est là que son regard m'interpella, c'était à son tour de froncer les sourcils.

« Vous n'êtes pas une Sauveuse depuis longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si... mais je ne l'ai accepté que depuis peu, c'est vrai. Avouais-je en souriant. Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Un peu... Je suppose que vous sauriez qu'on ne devient pas Ombre après un accident. L'Ombre est forcément un être humain tué par un de ses congénères.

\- Ce n'est pas possible... Je connais une autre Ombre qui n'a pas été assassinée. » Répondis-je en me levant à mon tour.

Elle sourit devant ma naïveté puis s'enquit de m'expliquer la véritable situation.

« Nous sommes des Êtres un peu spéciaux à qui on laisse la chance de pardonner pour passer à autre chose. Sans cette acceptation nous n'avançons pas, nous devenons de simples âmes errantes tout juste bonnes à hanter les vivants les plus impressionnables. »

Je restais alors bouche bée devant cette révélation...

« Mais... pourtant, l'autre Ombre avec qui je suis en contact est mort d'un accident vasculaire cérébral... il n'a pas été assassiné.

\- Il est devenu l'Ombre de qui ?

\- De son ex-femme... ma patronne qui se trouve dans une des chambres de cet hôtel. Elle a passé des jours à l'hôpital, seule à son chevet...»

Me revenaient alors en tête les paroles de Will Scarlett, ses accusations, le trouble dans le regard de Regina qui n'était peut-être pas que du regret mais bien de la culpabilité. Milah me fixait, peinée de la réalisation qui me frappait soudainement.

Ma vue se brouilla, ma tête se mit dangereusement à tourner et mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids alors que des images dansaient sur mes paupières.

Je vis la mort de ma grand-mère comme si j'y étais. Je décelais très clairement sa fille, donc ma mère, au-dessus d'elle avec un oreiller à la main, l'étouffant sans remords et sans une once de culpabilité. Je percevais même un sourire sur les lèvres de la meurtrière qui se réjouissait d'en finir avec cette vieille femme triste et malade... J'avais cette étrange impression d'assister à la véritable scène de sa mort.

Le second flash qui me brûla le cerveau fut la mort de ce petit garçon retrouvé au fond d'un lac. Le fils du voisin de mon père. Je le vis assis dans la voiture familiale, jouant avec un ours en peluche miteux et la seconde d'après se battant pour respirer et sortir la tête hors de l'eau alors que son père le maintenait fermement en jurant que bientôt il rejoindrait ses aïeux. Je plongeais dans ses yeux de fou, il était véritablement persuadé qu'il faisait le bon choix pour son fils adoré.

Reprenant le contrôle de moi-même, je me retrouvais accroupie et devant moi se tenait encore Milah qui aurait bien aimé pouvoir m'aider à me relever.

« Vous avez eu des visions ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demandais-je en me tenant la tête d'une main.

\- Ces flashs sont là pour que vous compreniez ce qui amène les gens à devenir des Ombres.

\- C'est violent...

\- Les suivantes ne le seront pas autant. Vous n'aviez pas toutes les pièces du puzzle c'est pour ça que vous ne les voyez que maintenant et toutes condensées. »

Je m'asseyais de nouveau sur les marches de l'hôtel encore plus perdue qu'auparavant. Je n'osais déduire l'évidence qui s'imposait à moi.

« Je n'ai pas vu la mort de Robin...

\- Vous la verrez quand sa mission sera terminée... »

Je levais la tête vers elle en la suppliant du regard.

« Ça veut forcément dire que Regina a tué son mari ? Ce n'est pas possible... elle n'en est pas

capable...

\- Si vous saviez ce que les gens sont capables de faire... Maintenant je sais et je le regrette. Autant rester dans l'ignorance... »

Elle me fixa une dernière fois et je la remerciais de sa franchise. Elle disparut alors dans une brume légère en me laissant avec encore plus de questions que ma tête ne pouvait en supporter. Il fallait que je parle à Robin et que j'éclaircisse cette affaire, Milah devait se tromper... c'était évident.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> « Ça veut forcément dire que Regina a tué son mari ? Ce n’est pas possible... elle n’en est pas   
> capable...   
> \- Si vous saviez ce que les gens sont capables de faire... Maintenant je sais et je le regrette. Autant rester dans l’ignorance... »
> 
> Elle me fixa une dernière fois et je la remerciais de sa franchise. Elle disparut alors dans une brume légère en me laissant avec encore plus de questions que ma tête ne pouvait en supporter. Il fallait que je parle à Robin et que j’éclaircisse cette affaire, Milah devait se tromper... c’était évident.

Je rejoignais la chambre à pas de loup, Regina était enfouie sous sa couverture et respirait de manière régulière. Je supposais que le sommeil avait repris possession d'elle. Quand je repensais à son rejet brutal… Je secouais la tête en scrutant la forme que dessinait son corps sous les draps. Je ne savais plus à quoi m’attendre avec cette femme. Était-elle fragile ? Forte ? Inaccessible ? Jouait-elle avec moi ? Était-elle une meurtrière ? 

Je décidais de retourner sur mon canapé et d’affronter la vérité demain. À ce moment, la fatigue était trop grande pour dénouer ce problème. Je m’allongeais en soupirant, consciente de la charge de travail qui m’attendait à l’aube. Je fermais les yeux et je crus qu’une seule seconde avait passée quand une alarme retentit dans mes oreilles et m’arracha à mes rêves. Une sonnerie stridente, un vacarme assourdissant que je tentais d’atténuer avec un oreiller mais rien à faire. J’ouvrais un œil, puis l’autre. Quand je compris que c’était l’alarme incendie de l’hôtel, je sautais dans mes chaussures, enfila ma veste et chercha ma boss du regard. Aucun signe d’elle, même dans la salle de bain. 

Je sortis rapidement de la chambre et fus quasiment percutée par un homme et sa famille s’enfuyant vers la sortie. J’en pris moi aussi le chemin quand j’entendis quelqu’un m’interpeller à l’autre bout du couloir. 

« Emma ! S’il vous plaît… Aidez-moi ! C’est maintenant ! » 

Je reconnus Milah, visiblement paniquée, qui me faisait des signes pour que je la suive. Au vu de la fumée épaisse qui flottait autour d’elle, j’hésitais quelques secondes avant de la rejoindre. 

« Milah ! Qu’est-ce que vous faites encore ici ? Lui demandais-je alors que les pompiers s’occupaient de sortir une dame à moitié intoxiquée de sa chambre.   
\- Mon mari est dans cette chambre mais le temps que les pompiers arrivent, il sera mort.   
\- Pourquoi ne sort-il pas de lui-même ?  
\- Trop alcoolisé… »

L’hôtel étant dans un style ‘chic vieillot’, des poutres rongées par les flammes tombaient au sol. Je sursautais quand l’une d’entre elles tomba non loin de moi. 

« Laissons faire les professionnels Milah… Je n’ai rien pour me protéger du feu. » 

Une poutre bloquait à présent l’accès à la chambre du vieil alcoolique et je suppliais la brune du regard pour qu’elle abandonne son idée folle. 

« Ni pour dégager la porte… Finis-je en couvrant mon nez et ma bouche de ma manche.   
\- Et vos pouvoirs ? Pourquoi ne pas les utiliser ? »

Cette fois-ci elle m’avait carrément largué, si je n’avais pas été dans une situation si périlleuse j’aurais même peut-être ri. 

« Quels pouvoirs ? Je n’ai pas de pouvoirs, nous ne sommes pas dans un film !   
\- Venant d’une femme qui parle avec une morte je trouve ça gonflé de douter de ma parole… »

Un point pour elle, pensais-je alors que la fumée s’épaississait et la chaleur augmentait à chaque seconde. Au moment où je faisais face à la porte, j’entendis un craquement au-dessus de ma tête, j’eus le temps de lever les bras pour me protéger, j’attendis que la douleur me frappe et que le feu me consume à son tour. À mon grand étonnement, rien ne se passa. J’ouvrais alors les yeux et la poutre en lévitation au-dessus de moi semblait me narguer. 

« Vous voyez ! s’exclama Milah en pointant du doigt la poutre que je retenais sans toucher. Maintenant il faut faire vite, ou vous allez mourir avec lui. » 

Après ces paroles rassurantes, je ne sais comment j’écartais enfin tout ce qui pouvait nous barrer la route pour entrer dans la chambre. Une force surnaturelle envahissait mon organisme par vagues chaudes et puissantes, c’était une sensation grisante. Les flammes s’éteignaient sous notre passage et je trouvais enfin l’homme à sauver au milieu des décombres. Il gisait au sol, une bouteille de rhum encore dans la main. L’alcool ayant fait office de combustible, l’homme avait la main partiellement brûlée. Je le soulevais tant bien que mal, toujours sans savoir d’où provenait cette force et l’emmenais vers la sortie. Au moment où j’entamais le couloir final, une autre poutre tomba devant nous. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour la dégager ayant les mains déjà occupées par un poivrot aux allures de pirate. Saisie de panique, je tournais la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche d’un peu d’aide. 

Par chance, mes yeux décélèrent la lumière verte témoignant d’une sortie de secours un peu plus loin sur notre droite. Je me précipitais vers elle, ressentant petit à petit le poids de l’homme sur mes épaules. Ma seconde chance fut qu’il se réveille assez pour porter la majorité de son poids alors, avec un coup de pied, j’ouvrais la porte qui nous amena directement dehors. Je fis encore quelques pas avant de l’accompagner de nouveau au sol. L’homme était sauf et ses yeux bleus cherchaient à se fixer aux miens avant de se refermer. 

« Madame ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?   
\- Moi oui mais lui est blessé ! » Lançais-je au pompier qui se dirigeait vers moi.

Je fus rapidement auscultée à l’arrière d’une ambulance et également particulièrement grondée pour avoir osé affronter seule les flammes. Avec du recul ce fut même de la folie… Alors qu’on apportait un autre blessé plus grave, les ambulanciers se précipitèrent pour lui prodiguer les premiers soins à même le sol. Je les regardais s’affairer quand mon attention se fixa sur Milah. Elle se tenait à quelques mètres de moi et souriait. Elle semblait soulagée, libérée. Ses lèvres bougèrent pour former un « merci » et je lui rendis alors son sourire. Elle fixa ensuite son poignet gauche, la lumière qui en émanait se cristallisa et Milah disparue sous mes yeux. Je me sentis soudainement plus forte, comme requinquée. Je retirais la couverture de survie de mon dos puis posais les deux pieds à terre, j’avais largement la force de marcher. 

L’homme que je venais de sauver passait à côté de moi en civière et je trouvais injuste qu’un assassin s’en sorte si facilement. Je fis le tour de l’hôtel et m’avançais vers la foule agglutinée devant. Pour la plupart, elle était composée de passants curieux mais il y avait aussi des membres de famille séparés par la catastrophe et qui attendaient de voir arriver leurs proches. Je cherchais Regina du regard, et n’ayant pas mon portable sur moi, je ne pouvais pas la joindre autrement pour l’instant. Aucun signe de l’avocate, je fis demi-tour en priant pour qu’elle ne soit pas coincée quelque part dans l’hôtel… Alors que je baissais la tête et fendais la foule pour en sortir, je fus stoppée par des mains sur mes épaules, projetée en avant et serrée contre une poitrine. En reprenant mon souffle, je reconnus ce parfum. Regina m’avait retrouvé et m’enlaçait en s’excusant de m’avoir laissé seule ce matin. 

Un peu plus tard, nous nous retrouvions sur la terrasse d’un café à l’angle de la rue où se trouvait l’hôtel. De là, on pouvait voir l’agitation qui y régnait encore. Je réalisais peu à peu ce qu’il venait de se passer alors que Regina détaillait chaque partie de mon corps de ses yeux pour s’assurer que j’allais bien.   
« Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas. La rassurais-je pour la cinquième fois.   
\- J’étais simplement sortie prendre l’air…   
\- Tout va bien Madame Mills.  
\- Je ne vous ai pas vu sortir, j’ai eu si peur…   
\- J’ai emprunté une sortie de secours sur le côté.   
\- Vous n’avez pas été accompagnée par un pompier ?   
\- Non, ils étaient trop occupés sur le côté Est… »

Je réfléchis alors à l’improbable situation. Le feu avait ravagé chaque côté du bâtiment, pas seulement un. Il y avait eu obligatoirement deux départs de feu pour que les flammes brûlent les chambres et épargnent quasiment la totalité de l’accueil qui se trouvait au milieu. Mon regard se perdit alors dans la foule amassée devant l’hôtel et je fus dérangée par une impression désagréable d’être observée.   
C’est à cet instant que mes yeux trouvèrent ceux de celui qui m’espionnait de loin. Je reconnus aussitôt l’homme que Regina avait affronté la veille, le ‘tracassin’ dont le nom m’échappait totalement à l’instant. Il me fixait en esquissant un sourire sournois et ma tête se mit subitement à tourner. Je glissais de ma chaise, totalement engourdie. Ma tête heurta le sol et mes yeux se fermèrent sous le poids de la fatigue. J’entendais Regina prononcer mon nom, sa voix sembla de plus en plus lointaine alors qu’un voile noir me coupait progressivement du monde extérieur.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est à cet instant que mes yeux trouvèrent ceux de celui qui m'espionnait de loin. Je reconnue aussitôt l'homme que Regina avait affronté la veille, le 'tracassin' dont le nom m'échappait totalement à l'instant. Il me fixait en esquissant un sourire sournois et ma tête se mit subitement à tourner. Je glissais de ma chaise, totalement engourdit. Ma tête heurta le sol et mes yeux se fermèrent sous le poids de la fatigue. J'entendais Regina prononcer mon nom, sa voix sembla de plus en plus lointaine alors qu'un voile noir me coupait progressivement du monde extérieur...

Je me réveillais péniblement avec l'étrange impression d'avoir été écrasée par un bus. Tous mes muscles semblaient meurtris. J'ouvris les paupières, une ou deux fois sans succès puis au troisième essai, j'arrivais enfin à distinguer la pièce. À première vue, je me situais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je grimaçais en me redressant puis me remémorais les événements : l'incendie, Milah, Regina... Je grimaçais de plus belle en m'asseyant le plus droit possible. Pourquoi avais-je tant mal ?

« Votre corps n'est pas fait pour supporter un tel pouvoir. »

Sorti de nul par, M. Gold se tenait en face de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Moi ? Je tenais à m'assurer de votre état Mademoiselle Swan.

\- À d'autres... Lui répondis-je en penchant légèrement la tête.

\- Sans moi vous seriez bien seule dans ce lit d'hôpital ma chère, à moins que Regina ne se cache quelque part ? » Me demandait-il en cherchant faussement l'intéressée derrière une porte de placard.

Je trouvais cet homme particulièrement antipathique et m'efforçais de quitter mon lit afin de retourner chez moi. Je prendrai le premier avion, loin de toutes ces histoires rocambolesques. À peine avais-je posé le pied par terre qu'il se déroba sous moi. L'homme d'affaires me retint fermement avant de me rallonger sur mon lit.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous lever dans votre condition...

\- Ma condition ? Mais quelle condition ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'arrive ! M'énervais-je en reprenant mon souffle.

\- Votre corps de mortel n'est pas fait pour user de tant de pouvoirs, surtout pour une première fois. Me répond-il sans sourciller.

\- Quels pouvoirs ? »

Il me lança un petit regard en biais voulant dire 'ne jouez pas à l'ignorante avec moi Mademoiselle Swan'.

« Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin ?

\- Un homme que vous n'aimeriez pas contrarier, croyez-moi. »

Il me fixa encore un moment avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Il dégageait une telle force... Non physique puisque j'étais sûre d'être plus baraquée que lui mais psychique ou à je-ne-sais-quel- autre niveau. Comment pouvait-il être au courant pour mes pouvoirs ? Me revint alors en mémoire l'homme devant l'hôtel, je me souvenais à présent de Gold et de son regard s'accrochant au mien avant mon malaise.

« C'est vous. L'interpellais-je

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est vous qui avez mis le feu à cet hôtel ?

\- Et dans quel but dites-moi ?

\- Celui de me démasquer, vous aviez besoin de savoir de quoi j'étais capable. »

Il me souriait sournoisement, heureux de ma soudaine découverte. Il avait de la chance que je ne puisse pas sortir de ce lit.

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? Et comment saviez-vous que je n'allais pas mourir ? Pourquoi mettre autant de vies en danger ?

\- Mademoiselle Swan, chaque chose en son temps. Vous aurez bientôt toutes les réponses à vos questions. » Finit-il en franchissant la porte de ma chambre.

Je laissais retomber lourdement ma tête sur l'oreiller. La frustration de ne rien comprendre et d'être dépassée voir même menée en bateau me rongeait. Une infirmière entra alors dans ma chambre avec un sourire sincère.

« Bonjour ! Alors, bien dormi ? Ironisait-elle en prenant mes constantes.

\- Oui merci... Pourquoi je me suis retrouvée ici ?

\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

\- Je crois... Je crois que j'ai fais un malaise...

\- Vous êtes tombée d'épuisement, littéralement. Vous sortiez de l'hôtel en flamme juste en face non ?

\- Oui...

\- Vous auriez dû rester avec les secours, c'est un événement très traumatisant et vous auriez pu avoir de graves séquelles. »

J'avais sûrement surestimé mes forces, c'était indéniable. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer ce qui avait réellement vidé mon énergie. Après une nuit en observation, je me sentais déjà bien mieux. Je sortais le lendemain matin, prête à repartir de cette ville maudite, quitte à me trouver un nouveau travail en rentrant.

Alors que j'atteignais la dernière marche extérieure de l'hôpital, une Mercedes noire était la seule voiture stationnée devant l'entrée. Je la dépassais sans y prêter une réelle attention quand la porte du conducteur s'ouvrit.

« Mademoiselle Swan ? »

Perdue dans mes pensées, je continuais ma route.

« Emma ? »

Je me retournais rapidement et me retrouvais nez à nez avec Regina. Elle m'avait emboîté le pas et semblait particulièrement inquiète.

« Madame Mills ?

\- J'ai eu si peur. Me dit-elle en me serrant dans les bras.

\- Vous vous inquiétez trop pour moi boss. » Lui répondis-je en plaisantant.

\- Montez, nous rentrons. »

Son regard était si doux et compatissant, je la suivais sans broncher. Avec tous ces événements nous n'avions même pas eu le temps de parler de notre petite incartade. L'avantage de ces dits événements, c'est que la situation ne me mettait plus mal à l'aise. Je pouvais de nouveau la regarder sans rougir. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à éclaircir et je décidais de prendre mon mal en patience. Pour le moment, j'étais saine et sauve et ma charmante patronne ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil dans ma direction histoire de s'assurer de mon état.

Nous prîmes un avion quelques heures plus tard. Nous avions trois heures devant nous pour parler. Au début, nous étions comme deux adolescentes timides, nous n'osions pas nous regarder et je pense que son interprétation de l'adulte était plus élaborée que la mienne.

« Emma...

\- Madame Mills... Prononçait-on alors au même moment.

\- S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Regina. Gardez les formules de politesse pour le bureau. »

Je vécu cela comme une vraie avancée dans notre relation. Touchée par sa demande, je la regardais me sourire et fus une nouvelle fois paralysée par son charme. Je remarquais alors une cicatrice au niveau de sa lèvre, si minuscule que je ne la découvrais que maintenant. Je ne pu m'empêcher de tendre une main pour la toucher du bout du doigt. Au moment où je me rendis compte de mon geste, je levais de nouveau les yeux mais son regard n'était pas noir, elle me laissait même découvrir ses petites imperfections sans se détourner. J'approchais mes lèvres des siennes et fis une halte à quelques millimètres. Je pouvais ainsi sentir son souffle et il était pour le moins irrégulier. À ma grande surprise, c'est elle qui fit le reste du chemin pour m'embrasser. C'était un baiser généreux, tendre et fougueux à la fois, dans lequel je me laissais aller alors que ses soupirs témoignaient de son soulagement. Je sentis l'inquiétude qui l'avait rongé ces dernières vingt quatre heures se dissoudre d'elle-même au rythme de nos langues qui se caressaient.

Notre moment fut interrompu par une hôtesse de l'air venue nous proposer des boissons. Si je n'avais pas été aussi civilisée, je pense que je lui aurais gentiment demandé de se les garder, mais là... Il fallait faire bonne figure, surtout qu'elle venait de nous surprendre en plein bécotage et malgré son air un peu gêné, elle nous souriait chaleureusement.

Au moins maintenant que la glace était brisée, le voyage serait propice à la communication. Je lui posais alors toutes les questions qui me passaient par la tête ; son rejet brutal suite à nos ébats, sa disparition de la chambre d'hôtel, son absence à mon chevet à l'hôpital. Elle s'enquit de répondre à mon second questionnement.

« J'avais simplement besoin de marcher, de prendre l'air. Je n'aime pas vraiment les hôtels, ils sont si impersonnels et froids.

\- Pas tant que ça, j'ai même failli y brûler. Répondais-je avec une ironie qu'elle n'apprécia que moyennement.

\- Et quant à l'hôpital, depuis la mort de Robin je ne peux plus y entrer. Je n'ai même pas la force de me rendre à l'infirmerie du dixième étage de notre building... L'odeur, les blouses blanches... »

Elle se perdit un moment dans ses pensées tout en fixant les nuages au travers du hublot. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir été là à mon réveil et les médecins n'avaient pas voulu lui expliquer mon état alors elle s'était contentée d'attendre ma sortie.

« Je comprends. » Lui dis-je simplement en posant une main sur la sienne.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers moi en souriant tristement. Il n'était pas questions pour moi d'entamer la discussion une nouvelle fois sur la disparition de Robin, je verrais les détails avec lui. Pour le moment, je décidais de faire confiance à la femme pour qui mes sentiments se développaient progressivement.

« Et pour l'autre soir... Reprit-elle enfin. J'ai paniqué. M'avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

\- Non pas du tout, au contraire. Mais j'ai toujours eu une certaine... réserve concernant mes envies, mon corps... » Je constatais son malaise, visiblement ce n'était pas le genre de thème qu'elle avait l'habitude d'aborder.

« J'aime les hommes au grand jour et les femmes en secret. Me confia-t-elle de plus en plus gênée.

\- Pourquoi en secret ? À notre époque il est tout de même plus facile de vivre ses envies quelle qu'elles soient, non ?

\- Pas avec une mère comme la mienne.

\- Oh mon Dieu, vous n'êtes pas majeure je le savais ! »

Elle rit de bon cœur et le mien s'arrêta de battre quand je vis pour la première fois cette expression sur son visage, finalement elle pouvait être encore plus belle qu'à son habitude.

« Non, ne soyez pas stupide. Riait-elle encore. Elle est simplement très directive en ce qui concerne ma vie et cela même si je suis indépendante depuis plusieurs années.

\- Et elle ne supporterait pas de vous savoir avec une femme ?

\- Elle ne supporte personne autour de moi. Elle détestait Robin ! Mais effectivement l'homosexualité ou la bisexualité ne sont pas des options pour elle, au contraire. Tout ce qui compte, c'est la bienséance et l'image que l'on peut renvoyer aux yeux de son entourage. »

Dans mon malheur, j'avais eu la chance d'avoir une mère adoptive particulièrement compréhensive et aimante. Jamais elle n'aurait jugé mes opinions ou mes décisions. Nous avons passé le reste du voyage à parler de tout et de rien, à échanger sur des sujets légers qui, je l'espérais, nous aideraient à mieux nous comprendre et mieux nous connaître.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour cette longue, très longue absence mais le temps m'a cruellement manqué ces mois-ci. Voici enfin le chapitre 15 avec plus d'explications pour continuer sur de bonnes bases et j'espère plus régulièrement !

Installée à mon bureau, je contemplais ma boss qui semblait perdu dans un de ses nombreux dossiers. Depuis notre retour, notre relation suivait lentement mais surement son cours. Au cabinet nous n'étions qu'une patronne et son assistante mais le soir venu nous nous retrouvions chez elle pour boire un verre, discuter, faire l'amour… Sur ce dernier point je la savais encore craintive. J'allais donc à son rythme, prenant en compte ses doutes et ses incertitudes. Être avec une femme était relativement nouveau pour elle et son education strict était parfois un frein à nos ébats.

Elle dût ressentir que je l'observais puisqu'elle leva les yeux sur moi et me sourit. Je lui adressais alors un clin d'oeil en me levant de ma chaise pour la rejoindre mais à peine avais-je posé la main sur la poignée de ma porte que le chant d'une Ombre résonna dans ma tête. Je soupirais en me retournant lentement.

Emma…

\- Robin… » Lançais-je en le fixant.

Depuis mon rapprochement avec son ex-femme, sa présence me rendait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

« Ça fait quelques jours que vous n'étiez pas venue me rendre visite. » Commençais-je en regagnant mon siege.

Je décrochais rapidement mon téléphone, feignant une conversation pour ne pas risquer d'éveiller les soupçons.

« Je n'ai pas osé… Me répondit-il en s'asseyant en face de moi.

\- Vous m'en voulez ? Lui demandais-je en pensant à ma relation naissante.

\- Non… Enfin, cette situation n'est pas évidente pour moi mais je peux comprendre que Regina est envie de refaire sa vie. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit avec une femme cela-dit. » M'avoua-t'il l'air pincé.

Je baissais les yeux ne sachant pas que répondre sur l'instant.

« De toute façon nous avons plus urgent à discuter Emma.

\- Je vous écoute…

\- J'ai suivi votre mésaventure dans cet hotel et je suis ravi que vous soyez saine et sauve. »

Je relevais la tête pour soutenir son regard et Robin paraissait tout à fait sincère.

« Merci, il est vrai que mon périple n'a pas été de tout repos.

\- Vous avez sauvé une âme ce jour là, félicitation. Reprit-il d'un ton enjoué. Ça me conforte dans l'idée que vous êtes celle qui sera à même de sauver ma Regina. »

Je ne savais pas si la possession « ma » devant le prénom de son ex-femme était un message 'subtil' pour me rappeler qu'elle lui avait appartenu mais je cru déceler une once de jalousie dans sa prononciation.

« Je l'espère en tout cas. » Répondis-je honnêtement.

À sa demande je lui expliquais comment j'avais aidé Milah à avancer, l'avènement de pouvoirs que je ne soupçonnais même pas, la vision qui suivit et la présence étrange de Gold sur les lieux de l'incendie ainsi qu'à l'hôpital.

Il sembla particulièrement troublé à l'évocation de son ancien ennemi ;

« M. Gold était là ? Il vous a parlé ?

\- Oui, il a été assez menaçant d'ailleurs mais ce type ne m'impressionne pas.

\- Et pourtant il devrait. M'assura-t'il. C'est un homme puissant.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Il avait l'air de tout savoir sur moi, sur mes capacités. Ce n'est qu'un être humain, non ?

\- Pas tout à fait… »

Il marqua une pause si longue que j'eu envie de le secouer pour qu'il m'avoue enfin la vérité. Je me doutais que Robin ne m'avait pas tout dis mais après tout, je ne suis qu'une novice et même si un tas de questions m'assaillaient, je ne savais pas par laquelle commencer.

« Robin s'il vous plait, si vous souhaitez réellement que je vous aide, vous allez devoir me dire ce qui se passe dans ce monde et dans le votre. »

Je le vis hésiter encore puis il reprit :

« M. Gold a des facultés différentes des votre mais il peut aussi nous voir et influer sur les deux réalités. Si l'intérêt des Ombres et des Sauveurs consistent à aider nos protégés, le sien est de nous faire échouer.

\- Pour quelles raisons ? Lui demandais-je abasourdis.

\- C'est un peu compliqué… Disons qu'il n'appartient pas vraiment à ce monde, il est littéralement coincé entre celui-ci et l'au delà. »

Je me sentais perdue, pour moi Gold était un humain comme les autres. Un malfrat certes, mais bien un humain. Il soupira en comprenant mon interrogation et entrepris de m'expliquer la réelle identité de son détracteur.

« Quand un être meurt et devient une Ombre, sa tâche est celle que vous connaissez. Une fois menée à bien il avance tout simplement vers son destin. Mais si cette âme échoue, elle libère une énergie conséquente pour finalement effectuer une descente vers ce que les humains appellent 'les enfers.'

\- 'Les enfers…' Répétais-je mécaniquement sans convictions.

\- C'est la version courte mais la plus fidèle à vos représentations, oui. S'agaçait-il de mon scepticisme. Cette énergie est très convoités par les êtres comme M. Gold. Lui a été assez puissant pour défier les lois de la nature et à sa mort, resté entre deux mondes. L'énergie libérée par les âmes damnées lui servent à conserver cet état de 'demi-dieu'.

\- Il a donc tout intérêt à ce que vous échouiez… Commençais-je à comprendre.

\- Exactement. »

Je me redressais lentement sur ma chaise en inspirant.

« Et l'idée de m'expliquer tout ça avant ne vous à même pas effleurer l'esprit ?

\- Si, bien sur… Mais il y a tellement de choses à apprendre sur votre mission que je ne pouvais pas tout vous révéler d'un coup… Sans parler du fait que vous ne m'auriez jamais cru il n'y a pas si longtemps. J'ai… J'ai également voulu vous rendre visite certains soirs mais les moments où vous êtes seule sont assez limités. » Finit-il en baissant les yeux.

De nouveau embarrassée, je me raclais la gorge en continuant notre passionnante conversation.

« Comment on se débarrasse de lui ? »

Robin se contenta de ricaner même si le coeur n'y était pas.

« On ne peut pas l'arrêter, votre but est d'aider les Ombres en évitant le plus possible ce démon. Il est bien plus fort que vous et n'hésitera pas à vous mettre hors d'état de nuire si vous devenez une trop grande menace. »

Sur le point de poser une nouvelle question, je sursautais à l'ouverture précipitée de la porte de mon bureau.

« Emma, s'il vous plait. Commença Regina, toujours aussi professionnelle en ce lieu. Nous avons une audience cet après midi, nous déjeunons ensemble rapidement avant ?

\- Bien sur. » Répondis-je, soudainement consciente que le combiné du téléphone m'avait échappé des mains depuis longtemps.

Robin me sourit alors tristement et disparu dans une brume grisâtre.


	16. Chapitre 16

Regina avait opté pour un déjeuner en dehors du cabinet, et même en dehors de la ville. Je ne m'étonnais même plus de nos longues routes pour un simple restaurant et ne faisais qu'acquiescer à ses excuses du style : « Celui-ci est vraiment meilleur que les autres, il est un peu loin mais ça vaut le détour ». Il était évident que manger dans un restaurant italien situé à 30 km plutôt qu'à celui en bas du cabinet devait changer quelque chose… Je n'aurais su dire quoi… À part peut-être le taux d'angoisse de ma brune de croiser certains clients qui ne seraient pas ravis de comprendre la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son assistante.

À peine avions-nous fait quelques kilomètres que le chant d'une Ombre me parvint. Elle était si faible que je ne savais pas si je l'avais hallucinée ou si elle était simplement très lointaine. Je me retournais en direction de la banquette arrière et ne voyant personne me replaçais confortablement.

À quelques minutes de notre destination, je trouvais la conductrice particulièrement silencieuse. J'osais un regard furtif et vis à l'expression de son visage et à ses lèvres pincées que quelque chose clochait.

« Regina ?

\- Hm… ?

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Très bien merci. Me répondait-elle rapidement.

\- Je vois que tu ne me dis pas la vérité.

\- Tu me traites de menteuse ? »

« Oh, la question piège ! » pensais-je en moi-même. Le genre d'interrogation qu'une femme lance en sachant qu'aucune réponse ne sera correcte. Ce début de discussion me permit tout de même de me rendre compte de son agacement.

« Bien sûr que non Regina, tu me parais plus silencieuse qu'à ton habitude c'est tout.

\- Je me prépare simplement pour ma plaidoirie. » Finit-elle par dire le visage toujours fermé.

Je ne connaissais pas cette femme depuis longtemps mais j'étais persuadée qu'elle me mentait. Elle avait pourtant l'air de bonne humeur au bureau … Je réfléchissais alors à ce qui aurait pu lui déplaire à ce point et quand l'idée qu'elle ait pu m'entendre parler avec Robin me traversa l'esprit, je ravalais bien rapidement cette hypothèse ; certes j'avais peut-être l'air d'une folle à parler dans le vide après que le combiné m'ait glissé des mains mais il était impossible qu'elle ait entendu ma discussion, peut-être quelques mots … Et encore. Au pire elle me prenait maintenant pour une cinglée, ce qui ne me dépayserait pas vraiment …

Elle roulait de plus en plus vite et je n'osais plus ouvrir la bouche. Elle s'ouvrirait à moi en temps voulu et l'écho du chant me vrillait toujours les oreilles par intermittence. Sur une grande ligne droite, je simulais la plus grande décontraction alors que Regina écrasait toujours plus l'accélérateur, étais-ce une manière de se détendre ? Sa Mercedes roulant à toute allure sur un grand boulevard était sûrement la seule à le savoir. J'étais sur le point à lui demander de se calmer quand je vis au loin un feu tricolore et un homme prêt à traverser. Je soufflais quand ce même feu passa au vert dans notre sens et que Regina leva tout de même un peu le pied. Au moins, nous traverserions ce carrefour sans encombre et je savais que notre destination n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Je n'eus pas véritablement le temps de me conforter dans cette idée que l'homme sur le trottoir se mit à nous fixer. Je le reconnus aussitôt.

« Gold… Soufflais-je.

\- Pardon ? » Me demanda alors ma pilote qui perdit de vue la route l'espace de quelques secondes.

La voiture perdit encore en vitesse, j'eus donc le temps de voir le diable effectuer un geste de la main et le feu de l'axe inverse passer également au vert.

Il n'y a encore pas si longtemps je n'aurais jamais vu de corrélation entre une main jetée dans le vide et un dysfonctionnement de signalisation urbain mais après tout ce que je venais de vivre je compris en effet que Gold possédait des pouvoirs et qu'il comptait bien s'en servir à nos dépens.

Un SUV noir nous fonça alors dessus côté passager. Je le vis approcher à si grande vitesse que je levais simplement les bras devant mon visage en connaissant la futilité d'un tel geste. Je m'attendais donc à une douleur comme jamais je n'en avais expérimenté, à un bruit assourdissant de taules froissées et éventuellement à l'explosion d'une ou des deux voitures.

Cependant, seul le silence suivit l'appréhension. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et découvris les phares du 4x4 à ma fenêtre mais il ne bougeait plus. Je crus un moment que le temps était suspendu, jusqu'à ce que Régina pose une main sur mon épaule. Je restais alors figée, les miennes encore levées vers notre agresseur. Une lumière claire et chaude se dissipait de mes doigts quand je retournais mes paumes vers mon visage pour contempler ce nouveau phénomène. Hébétée, je me retournais vers Régina qui ne comprenait pas plus que moi (sûrement bien moins même) ce qu'il venait de nous arriver. Je tournais la tête et distinguais toujours mon ennemi sur le bord du trottoir, visiblement étonné de mes capacités. Je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête : lui tomber dessus.

« Regina, sors de la voiture s'il te plaît. Lui intimais-je. Je ne peux pas passer de mon côté.

\- Tu as raison, allons voir si le conducteur du 4x4 va bien. »

J'étais pratiquement sûre qu'elle avait constaté la lueur qui s'échappait de mes doigts quelques secondes auparavant. J'étais donc surprise qu'elle ne panique pas ou ne me demande pas de comptes mais aussi très reconnaissante. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'expliquer sur un fait que je ne comprenais pas moi-même.

Je prenais sa suite pour sortir de la voiture intacte et me dirigeais avec rage vers l'homme au long manteau noir que Régina ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître. Ne perdant pas de vue l'essentiel, elle s'empressa de rejoindre le second conducteur qui était resté prostré au volant de sa voiture.

Pour ma part, plus je me rapprochais de l'homme en noir et plus mes mains chauffaient. Je sentais un pouvoir massif et irrépressible émaner de moi, je pense qu'il le mesura puisqu'il fit inconsciemment quelques pas en arrière au moment où je l'atteignais. Il retint la main que je levais pour tenter de lâcher sur lui toute la colère et la peur qui m'avaient envahi.

« Mademoiselle Swan, calmez-vous.

\- Calmez-vous ?! Vous venez de tenter de nous tuer et vous me demandez simplement de me calmer ? »

Une lueur réapparaît alors au creux de ma main qu'il lâcha comme si elle l'avait brûlé.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous servir de vos pouvoirs en public, nous serions démasqués.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous venez de faire ?

\- Un simple bug dans le réseau routier de ce pays n'est pas rare. Me répondit-il avec un petit rictus.

\- Je vais faire disparaître ce sourire idiot de votre visage, Gold. Vous êtes celui qui veut la mort de Régina, vous êtes celui que je dois stopper à tout prix. » Lui lançais-je en même temps qu'une décharge de cette lumière qui me parcourait la main.

Un grondement retenti alors que l'homme fut projeté en arrière par le rayonnement qui le heurta.

« Je me fiche des spectateurs. Lui hurlais-je dessus. Je vous défie maintenant. »

À mon grand étonnement il se redressa sans peine, visiblement amusé.

« Je vous ai sous-estimé Mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes bien plus forte que vos prédécesseurs. C'est inattendu. Réfléchit-il comme si ma bravade n'était que du vent.

\- Défendez-vous Gold, nous allons vérifier ça tout de suite. »

Il leva un regard glacial sur moi et je sus que ses mots étaient justes.

« Si je me défendais ma chère, vous ne tiendriez pas une seconde. Vos capacités vont bien au-delà de celles de vos confrères mais comparées aux miennes… Commença-t-il en s'avançant vers moi. Elles sont insignifiantes. »

J'entendis que l'on m'appelait au loin. Régina s'était entretenu avec le chauffeur du 4x4 qui avait repris sa route et se dirigeait à présent vers nous. Je sortais de ma torpeur et m'assurais que personne n'ait vu mon petit tour de magie, n'ait filmé la scène ou bien appelé les secours en criant à une invasion alien. Les rues n'étaient pas bondées et le nombrilisme des gens les condamnaient à vivre la tête baissée ou le nez sur leur portable.

« Maître Mills. Adressa Gold à ma patronne en guise de salutation.

\- M. Gold, que faites-vous là ?

\- Je sortais à l'instant de cette presse… Que ferais-je sans mon journal du matin ?… Quand je vous ai vues frôler la mort. Je suis resté pour m'assurer de votre état.

\- Votre journal ? Quel journal ? Se méfia Régina que je savais particulièrement observatrice.

\- Celui-ci bien sûr. » Répondit l'homme sans broncher qui ramena la main qu'il cachait derrière son dos pour brandir un quotidien des plus connus.

J'étais la seule à savoir qu'il venait manifestement de faire apparaître ce papier pour justifier son discours. Il me jeta un coup d'œil rapide et je soupirais de cette facilité à mentir. Je ne pouvais pas faire d'esclandre devant Régina, déjà parce qu'elle restait mon employeur et que j'avais besoin de ce job, ensuite parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle apprenne qui j'étais réellement et pour finir parce que j'avais si peur de la perdre…

« C'est quand même incroyable que le 4x4 ait réussi à freiner à temps. Repris Gold comme s'il parlait à de simples connaissances. Je vais tout de même en référer à Terry. Il est intolérable qu'un tel incident se produise sur un carrefour aussi dangereux que celui-là. »

Terry Conwell était le nouveau maire de la ville et au cabinet nous soupçonnions une malversation dans les comptes de campagne ainsi que dans la victoire de Conwell. Nous avions appris l'étrange partenariat entre le nouveau maire et l'homme d'affaires véreux et donc facilement deviné d'où venait la magouille. Cependant, aucune trace ni aucun témoin pour faire tomber les deux hommes les plus influents de l'État.

Satisfait de nous avoir informé de l'existence d'un allié de poids, Gold reprit son chemin en sifflotant. J'aurais voulu l'expédier dans ses enfers ou un autre monde de torture quel qu'il soit mais il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence ; je n'étais pas à la hauteur.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Me demanda Régina, bien plus aimable que sur le chemin.

\- Oui, je n'ai rien. Et toi ? » Lui demandais-je à mon tour en détaillant chaque parcelle de son corps de mes yeux affectueux.

Elle se contenta de me sourire et celui-ci me redonna espoir. Je l'avais sauvé. Était-ce enfin fini ? La réponse me parviendrait bientôt sous forme de flash de la mort de Robin si ce dernier avait enfin rempli sa mission. Je balayais encore la rue d'un regard soucieux à la recherche de l'Ombre en question. Rien, seulement quelques passants qui ne s'intéressaient pas plus à moi que moi à eux. J'agrippais la main de ma brune.

« Je n'ai plus très faim. » Me confia-t-elle un peu boudeuse.

Je ris alors nerveusement en remontant dans sa voiture, je pris le volant et ne fus pas surprise qu'elle s'installe d'elle-même sur le siège passager sans contester.

« Allons chez moi. Proposais-je subitement. J'ai ce qu'il faut pour faire une simple petite salade qui ne demande pas spécialement d'appétit.

\- Je ne suis jamais allée chez toi.

\- Ta maison est bien plus vaste et accueillante.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais proposé, pourquoi maintenant ? Me demandait-elle sérieusement.

\- Parce que maintenant je suis prête. » Souriais-je en démarrant le véhicule.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture ! :)

Il est vrai qu'à part Ruby, je n'invitais jamais personne dans mon appartement. J'étais quelqu'un de très territoriale et mon chez moi étant mon univers, seule une poignée de personnes étaient autorisées à y pénétrer.

Il ne nous restait que deux heures avant de devoir nous rendre au tribunal et je comptais profiter de ce temps pour chouchouter mon invitée. C'était sans compter sur celle qui, en revanche ne l'était pas mais avait pourtant élu domicile sur mon canapé.

Je refermais la porte derrière Régina que je faillis percuter quand celle-ci stoppa net sa progression. Jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule, je vis Ruby à moitié nue, un pot de crème glacée dans une main et ma bouteille de Rhum dans l'autre.

« Ruby, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandais-je en m'approchant rapidement afin de la couvrir avec ma veste.

\- J'anesthésie et noie ma peine. Me répondit-elle en me montrant tour à tour le pot de glace et la bouteille.

\- Je vais vous laisser. S'enquit Régina visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Non restez ! » S'exclama ma meilleure amie en se levant.

La couverture qui recouvrait ses jambes et ma veste qui enveloppait ses épaules tombèrent en même temps. Régina fut d'autant plus gênée que Ruby se précipita pour lui serrer la main, à présent vêtue d'un soutien-gorge et d'un tanga rouge. Je plaquais une main sur mon visage, maudissant le destin particulièrement éprouvant que m'avaient choisi les Dieux, la nature, l'univers… Enfin peu importe quelles forces me torturaient.

« Eh Emma… Ne me dis pas que c'est…

\- Si, c'est elle. Va t'habiller maintenant s'il te plaît.

\- Wow ! Mais elle est bien plus belle que ce que tu me disais !Articulait-elle passablement imbibée.

\- Ruby, te connaissant je sais que tu as carrément posé tes valises et nous reviendrons sur le 'pourquoi' plus tard, donc va enfiler quelque chose.

\- Vu ce que tu t'enfiles toi, j'ai rien de plus sexy désolée… » Blagua-t-elle en déshabillant Régina d'un regard brûlant.

J'étais tellement outrée par sa réponse et miséreuse que Régina ait pu l'entendre que j'attrapais mon ex-meilleure amie (cela va de soi) par le bras pour l'emmener vers la salle de bain.

« Maintenant tu arrêtes, je n'ai aucune envie que tu foutes la merde dans ma relation. C'est une femme bien et distinguée, prends une douche froide et habille-toi correctement. Chuchotais-je sèchement.

\- Je suis désolée Emma, en ce moment je fous tout en l'air je ne sais pas pourquoi. Commença-t-elle en pleurant. Eddy m'a quitté pour une pouffiasse de danseuse, j'ai perdu mon boulot parce qu'il est soi-disant interdit de casser une bouteille sur la tête de son infidèle de copain et mon proprio m'a jetée dehors parce que je n'ai plus de quoi le payer. » Finit-elle en s'accrochant à mon bras.

\- Ok… Écoute. Lui dis-je en relevant son menton pour capter son regard. Tu peux rester ici si tu veux mais je te demanderais un peu de respect et de tenue quand Régina est là. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement en retenant un sanglot.

« Et remaquille-toi, tu ressembles à un panda. » Plaisantais-je en la serrant contre moi.

J'entendis un léger rire étouffé dans ma chevelure et décidais de rejoindre ma brune. J'étais soulagée de voir qu'elle n'était pas partie. Elle s'attardait sur une photo posée sur l'étagère de l'entrée en souriant. À sa place j'aurai fui la situation, trouver une femme à moitié nue, alcoolisée et irrévérencieuse chez elle m'aurait rendu dingue. Pour une femme de son rang, elle paraissait assez tolérante.

« Je suis désolée pour ça Régina.

\- Ce n'est rien. Les amies ne sont pas toujours parfaites mais elles ont le mérite d'être là.Me lança-t-elle sans me regarder.

\- Le 'mérite' je n'en suis pas certaine, mais elles sont là oui… »

Je la vis sourire de plus belle alors que je me dirigeais vers le frigo, la laissant découvrir mon univers. Quand elle grimaça devant une autre photo je m'approchais en lui tendant un verre d'eau. C'était un cliché qui datait de mon adolescence ; l'hôpital encourageait les enfants à faire du sport ou simplement une activité artistique, ce qui était bien en soi, mais leur mentalité étriquée m'avait conduite à la danse… Je n'étais pas bonne du tout et encore moins à l'aise. C'est justement ce qui transpirait de la photo que Régina détenait à présent entre ses mains.

« J'ai du mal à t'imaginer en danseuse. Me taquinait-elle.

\- Ne te moque pas, j'ai pas eu le choix. »

Elle me remercia en reposant la photo et en prenant le verre que je lui tendais. Elle s'assit au bar qui séparait la pièce principale de ma petite cuisine alors que je m'affairais à la préparation de ma fameuse salade.

« Tu as gardé ton tutu ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu fantasmes sur ce genre de chose où je serais obligée de…

\- De me quitter ?

\- D'en trouver un à ma taille et ce n'est pas si facile que ça vu mes hanches. »

Je réalisais la portée de sa dernière phrase : 'De me quitter…'. Nous n'avions encore jamais mis de mot sur notre relation et le terme employé révélait bien l'existence d'une relation établie. Alors qu'elle riait, je fis le tour du comptoir pour la serrer dans mes bras et l'embrasser. Son rire déclina sur mes lèvres et alors que j'approfondissais ce baiser elle fit pivoter son tabouret pour m'amener un peu plus contre elle. J'avais tellement envie de lui crier que je l'aimais… Nous n'en étions pas encore là et le chemin serait sûrement long et laborieux. Je me contentais donc de ma chance actuelle en dégrafant son chemisier le plus lentement possible. Je respectais toujours ses envies et je pouvais, de cette manière, lui demander implicitement l'autorisation de m'emparer d'elle.

Comme si nous l'avions oubliée, Ruby s'éclaircit la gorge pour poliment nous rappeler sa présence. Régina et moi sursautions et alors qu'elle refermait son chemisier je me dégageais de ses jambes.

« Désolée les filles, mais un peu de décence tout de même. Nous lança-t-elle en gardant la tête haute et en imitant mon irritation d'il y a peu.

\- N'abuse pas Ruby. »L'alertais-je en souriant.

Régina ricana doucement et se replaça dignement sur son siège.

L'après-midi même nous arrivions au tribunal la boule au ventre. Regina redoutait le jugement final sur une affaire dont je ne connaissais rien et pour ma part, je voyais partout des hommes en noir aux cheveux grisonnants et à l'air menaçant. Je n'avais toujours pas vu Robin ni eu de flash concernant sa mort, j'en déduisais donc qu'il n'avait pas rempli sa mission (ni moi la mienne).

Sur les premières marches qui menaient à la grande porte du Tribunal, Regina marqua une pause, inspira et expira longuement puis m'emboîta le pas. Dans la salle d'audience, l'ambiance était froide et pesante. J'avais passé ma semaine à ranger, classer, retrouver, voir détruire certains dossiers en retard et ne savais rien de celui-ci. Je découvrais d'un côté les accusés ; deux adultes dans la trentaine, visiblement mécontents d'être là et de l'autre un jeune garçon et une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, nerveuse mais attentionnée.

Je m'installais où Régina me le conseilla et sortis rapidement de quoi noter même si elle connaissait ma capacité de concentration. Nous nous retrouvions donc du côté du garçon et je fouillais les dossiers posés devant eux afin d'en apprendre plus sur l'affaire.

Il s'agissait d'un jugement pour ou contre le retrait de l'enfant à ses parents soupçonnés de maltraitance. Âgé de 10 ans, Henry (je découvrais le prénom du jeune garçon avec étonnement, au vu de son caractère démodé) souffrait de traumatismes physiques et psychologiques et, selon son médecin, présentait des marques de coups, des rougeurs ainsi qu'une brûlure au niveau du poignet gauche. Un rapport des urgences indique que le petit Henry était fréquemment amené à l'hôpital pour ce genre de blessures par sa tante Elsa Cassidy.

Les rapports de police eux, font état de plusieurs plaintes et mains courantes qui n'avaient mené à rien jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mademoiselle Cassidy demandait la garde exclusive de son neveu et ce, dès la fin de la procédure.

Je détaillais discrètement le jeune Henry qui semblait triste et calme. Il n'osait pas regarder ses parents qui s'évertuaient à lui faire des signes plus ou moins subtils afin de lui faire comprendre de se taire. Regina s'en aperçut et n'eut aucun mal à réprimer leur manège d'un simple regard.

Tout au long de la session je contemplais ma brune et sa fougue à défendre l'intérêt de l'enfant, j'étais persuadée que le jugement était gagné d'avance. Cependant, et malgré l'indéniable fait que les parents étaient bien trop nocifs pour garder Henry auprès d'eux, Elsa n'eut pas plus de chance. La gentille tante ne nous avait pas tout dit et l'avocat de la défense retrouva facilement, bien enfouies dans des dossiers, les preuves du passé tumultueux de la blonde. Regina lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de contrer son adversaire. Je restais dubitative et déçue de l'issue de ce procès. Le juge statua la mise en foyer du jeune homme sans plus attendre et j'entrevis une peine immense chez mon avocate qui refermait ses dossiers pour les ranger consciencieusement dans sa serviette. Alors qu'Elsa se confondait en excuses, Regina posa une main sur l'épaule d'Henry dont les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues rougeâtres.

« Je suis désolée. » Lui confia-t-elle la gorge nouée.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que le petit se leva pour l'enlacer avec force. Une fois la surprise passée, Regina lui rendit son accolade avant de sortir sans m'attendre.

Je ne savais pas à quoi je venais d'assister ces deux dernières heures mais je trouvais la situation bien étrange : ce que l'avocat de la partie adverse avait déniché n'aurait pas dû échapper aux yeux d'une experte comme Regina. Je me devais de la confronter pour éclaircir cette affaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ils sont toujours une grande motivation pour continuer. N'hésitez pas à en laisser toujours plus.


	18. Chapitre 18

Je dévalais les marches à sa suite.  
« Regina ! Attends ! »

Sans même un regard, elle se dirigea vers sa voiture, en ouvrit la porte et soupira.

« Emma, la station de métro la plus proche est à deux minutes. Rentre chez toi et prends ton weekend. On se voit lundi au bureau. »

Sur ces paroles aussi froides qu’injustes, elle prit place au volant de son véhicule et en referma la portière avant de démarrer. Je restais sur le trottoir bouche bée. Je ne connaissais personne d’aussi lunatique. Avais-je dis ou fais quelque chose de mal pour qu’elle me snobe ainsi ? La décision du juge l’avait-elle retourné au point de me planter là ?

Je décidais de suivre son conseil et de rentrer chez moi. Les rues et le métro bondés avaient eu raison de mes dernières forces, je décidais à mon arrivée de prendre un bain. Je flanquais mes vêtements par terre au fur et à mesure que je me déshabillais, heureuse que Rubis ne soit plus nichée sur mon canapé. Je n’avais ni le temps ni l’envie de m’occuper des problèmes des autres pour le moment et rien que le fait de m’allonger dans la baignoire envahie de mousse me détendit un peu. 

Mon temps de repos fut bref puisqu’au moment où je fermais les yeux, j’entendis clairement le chant d’une Ombre se rapprocher. Je me laissais alors couler complètement en espérant qu’elle ne fasse que passer. Au bout d’un court moment, je dus reprendre mon air et ne fus pas surprise de trouver Robin au milieu de ma salle de bain.

« Vous essayez de vous noyer ? Me demanda-t’il d’un ton ironique.  
\- Si seulement…  
\- Ne soyez pas bête Emma, vous avez encore tant à faire.  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites encore là ? J’ai sauvé votre ex-femme aujourd’hui.  
\- Il faut croire que votre mission n’est pas totalement accomplie. »

Je hochais lentement la tête, je savais que ce dossier n’était pas clos et qu’il ne serait pas aussi simple de sauver l’âme de Robin. 

« Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, j’ai l’impression de me taper tout le boulot, où étiez-vous aujourd’hui au moment fatidique ?  
\- J’ai essayé de venir vous prévenir du danger, je me doutais que Gold n’était pas là par hasard, mais je n’ai pas réussi. C’est la première fois que quelque chose m’empêche d’apparaître où bon me semble. » Me répond-il perplexe.

La mine sombre, il fixait le sol. Je me redressais tout en cachant ma nudité.

« C’était ça le chant à peine audible dans la voiture… C’est étrange. Mais pour en revenir à Gold, au moins maintenant, on est fixé sur la personne qui tentera de tuer Reg…  
\- …On est surtout fixé par la certitude de notre échec. Me coupa-t’il sèchement. Si c’est bien ce démon qui cherche à l’abattre, nous n’avons aucune chance de gagner.  
\- Il y a toujours un moyen, j’ai réussi aujourd’hui, je réussirai demain. »

Il leva les yeux sur moi, j’avoue être autant étonnée que lui par mon soudain regain d’espoir. Il s’appuya alors contre l’évier qui faisait face à la porte pour réfléchir à voix haute.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas.  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ? Lui demandais-je en me relaxant de nouveau.  
\- Gold n’est jamais intervenu dans la fin d’un protégé. Il n’en a pas le droit.  
\- Un jour, il va falloir que vous me sortiez les règles de votre jeu stupide parce que je suis légèrement perdue.  
\- Il ne peut pas être l’instigateur de la mort d’une personne, il n’en retirerait aucune énergie.  
\- Je trouve ça quand même gros que tous ces ‘innocents’ soient victime d’un meurtre ou d’accident suspect après avoir obtenu la protection d’une Ombre.  
\- Beaucoup de gens commettent des crimes. »

Je le vis en pleine réflexion une fois de plus. Il semblait perdu et découragé.

« Si son intérêt est de s’approprier l’énergie des âmes damnés, il a plus vite fait d’y mettre son grain de sel. Ça me parait logique… » Terminais-je en haussant les épaules.

Et effectivement, la logique était bien là mais Robin avait passé trop de temps à protéger son ex-femme et trouver le moyen de me convaincre de l’aider pour prêter une véritable attention à l’homme en noir. Je ne connaissais pas bien les rouages de leur système, mais je devinais que l’Ombre devant moi n’en savait pas autant qu’il le pensait.

Lui faisant signe de se retourner, je sortais de mon bain. Je n’arriverai pas à me détendre en sa présence et encore moins avec ce genre de discussion.

« Mais je suis tout de même contente d’être à ma place plutôt qu’à la vôtre. Lui confiais-je. Je serais folle de ne pas pouvoir intervenir physiquement à un événement qui me touche.»

Il hocha la tête à son tour tout en jetant un oeil à la lueur ornant son poignet.

« Et dire qu’il suffit de se brûler la peau pour éviter tout ça… Soufflait-il de manière à peine audible.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Juste là… » Finit-il en levant son poignet gauche pour que je voie sa marque lumineuse.

Je refermais alors mon jean et rebouclais ma ceinture avant de lui attraper le poignet pour qu’il se retourne. Je passais au travers de sa peau avec frustration alors il se retourna de lui-même et continua : 

« Les humains ne le savent pas, mais c’est aussi bête que ça. Il suffit d’une brûlure à l’endroit exacte du losange pour éviter de devenir un jour une Ombre. »

Une brûlure au poignet gauche… Je cherchais où j’avais vu ça dernièrement et l’histoire du petit Henry me frappa. Sans y voir plus qu’une coïncidence, je lui contais alors mon après-midi invraisemblable au tribunal. J’avoue qu’au départ, c’était surtout un prétexte pour que Robin m’éclaire sur le caractère étrange de Regina et sa réaction disproportionnée, mais celui-ci sembla se focaliser sur le gamin et sa famille.  
« Le petit… Comment s’appelait-il ? Me demandait-il soudainement bien agité.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre d’avoir le droit de vous parler d’une affaire…  
\- Voyons Emma, à qui irais-je le répéter ?  
\- Pas faux. Avouais-je pantoise. Henry…  
\- … Cassidy ? Me coupa-t’il encore une fois.  
\- Vous lisez aussi dans les pensées ? Non parce que ça pourrait être légèrement gênant…  
\- …Emma…  
\- Surtout si, à un moment donné, Regina traverse mon esprit soyez gentil de regarder ailleurs parce q…  
\- EMMA ! Finit-il par crier alors que mon malaise me rendait de plus en plus incohérente.  
\- Désolée…  
\- Je ne lis pas dans les pensées. Je connais cette famille. Tout du moins le père du petit Henry. »

Je ne me souvenais plus du nom de l’homme assit sur le banc des accusés à l’audience, et alors que je cherchais dans les Noël ou les Nick, Robin me donna la réponse :

« Neal Cassidy.  
\- Ah, c’est ça oui ! M’exclamais-je, un peu déçue de ne pas avoir trouvé la réponse moi-même. C’était un ami à vous ? Il a l’air d’être un sale type.  
\- Il n’est pas vraiment méchant, mais il est dérangé. Quand on sait ce qu’il a vécu, on peut comprend. Mais la coïncidence est trop grosse. »

Je le regardais se parler encore une fois à lui-même et mon agacement grandissant, je tapais du pied sur le sol. 

« Robin, quelle coïncidence ? J’aimerais comprendre. »

L’air grave, il soutint alors mon regard :

« Neal Cassidy est le fils de Gold. »

Comme percutée par ses mots, je m’asseyais lentement sur le rebord de la baignoire. La discussion avec Regina sur l’accord qu’elle avait passé avec l’homme d’affaires pour, soit disant, défendre son fils me revenait en mémoire. Ce serait alors ce fameux Neal… Mais elle n’aurait en rien accéder à la requête de Gold en retirant la garde d’Henry à son père. Il est même sûr qu’avec tant de preuves de maltraitance, les parents se retrouvent en prison. Regina n’avait pas réussi à ce que la tante récupère le petit, mais elle avait assez argumentée pour que les Cassidy soient à tout jamais privés de leur enfant. Rien n’allait dans le sens de l’accord dont elle m’avait parlé. Gold devait être furieux et ma brune seule à cet instant…

Sans ajouter un mot, je sortais de la salle de bain, attrapais ma veste au passage et claquait la porte d’entrée derrière moi.


End file.
